Snow Angel
by BoNora4ever
Summary: Bo rescues pregnant Nora when she's attacked in the park. Will he be able to rescue their relationship as well? If this story seems familiar, it is because I have posted this chapter twice before...once on this site, and once in a forum where I allowed another member to add her own ending. This is my rendition of the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Snow** _ **Angel**_

Bo tossed his pencil onto his desk and ran a hand across his face. It had been a long day and a rotten way to end a work week. He heard a knock on his office door and called "Come in!" a bit too harshly.

The door opened and Officer Rawlins entered. He handed Bo a file. "This is the perp Mrs. Buchanan identified as her attacker. You were right, Commish."

Bo looked at the mug shot on the file. "I knew it. They should never have let him walk." He sighed. "Well, I guess it's good news really. At least we know who we're looking for; and this time when we catch him, I hope they lock him up for good! Thanks, Rawlins."

"Yes, sir."

The officer exited Bo's office. Bo looked at the mug shot on the file and clenched his jaw. Tossing the file onto his desk, he leaned back in his chair. He thought of the evening's events…

It was Friday and it had been a long day. The weekend loomed before him. He hated the weekends. They seemed long and left him with far too much time to think. When he left the station about 5:15, he made his way across the park to the _Imperial Dragon_ to pick up some carry out for dinner. He hoped the crisp February air and a brisk walk would improve his mood.

As he rounded a corner in the park, he heard hysterical crying; and, upon investigating, found it was Nora, who threw herself into his arms. Through her tearful account, he understood that she had been mugged at knifepoint. He tried to help her...did as much as she would allow. Then, at her insistence, he had an officer take her to the station…

Now, here he sat, the perp identified. The case would be solved as soon as they located the guy and brought him in.

But, for Bo, it wasn't over…

He could still feel Nora...her warm breath and tears on his neck as she sobbed in his arms. He could still smell the sweet scent of her cologne. He found himself thinking about her tear-stained face and the way she had touched his cheek. He was left with not only a feeling of helplessness but also a sense of longing...

* * *

Nora pulled the blanket closer about her shoulders and wrapped still trembling hands around her mug of coffee. She was glad to be home...away from the questions, the turmoil, and the stress of the station...away from the pitying, prying eyes of those who worked there.

She thought about the day's events...a difficult day in court followed by being mugged in the park, Bo's rescue, the trip to the station...the loss of her wedding ring.

Tears once again made their way down her cheeks. She swiped a hand across her face, angrily wiping away the tears, but knowing she needed a good cry. She needed to let it all out. Instead she stood and, once again, poked the smoldering fire in the fireplace.

She had never been good at building fires. Bo had always had the gift for that. On days like this, if he was home before her, she could count on him having a cozy fire burning...then she would join him on the couch and they would catch up on the day's events...or just "catch up"...

Tears continued to fall and she swallowed the lump in her throat. How she missed him...

Funny how it was his arms that enfolded her after her ordeal at the park. How good it was to have the comfort of his arms...to rest her head in the crook of his neck...to feel his tender, reassuring hands and breathe in the familiar scent of him...

A log dropping down and sparks flying upward brought her back to the present. She decided to add more wood in a last attempt to revive her fire. She tossed the blanket aside and went out for another log. Snow was swirling down as she searched the woodpile for a log that would not be too heavy for her to carry. As she was searching, a car turned into the driveway. Her heart gave a lurch as she realized it was Bo.

She was silent as he opened his door and approached her slowly.

"Nora," he said, "what are you doing out here in the cold?"

She looked back at the woodpile. "Oh...just trying to find a log that will burn. I don't know...either this wood is wet or it's defective because it doesn't want to burn."

"You think it's the wood?" Bo grinned slightly and shook his head. "You shouldn't be lifting it anyway. Go on in where it's warm. I'll bring in the wood. Go on."

She started to speak, but instead turned silently and went into the house. Bo followed a few seconds later with some wood for the fire.

Nora watched in silence as he added a little kindling and then the logs to the fireplace. A few short puffs of the bellows made the flames lick the wood with a crackling, comforting sound.

Bo stood to his feet and brushed his hands together. "There you go," he said. " Hopefully it will warm up in here soon."

"Thank you, Bo."

"No problem," he answered.

Nora hesitated, then asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee? I just made it."

"Sure. Sounds good," he replied.

"I'll be right back," she promised turning toward the kitchen.

She returned a moment later with a steaming cup of coffee. After handing it to him, she asked, "So…what brings you to this neck of the woods tonight?"

"Well...I'm heading out of town...just getting away for the weekend. I was going to hit Route 308, and this is a shortcut...and...since I was driving by anyway, I thought I'd stop and check on you. I know today was a rough day. So...are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "Did you see your doctor?"

"No," she answered. "The baby has been kicking around all evening. I know I'm okay physically. I'm just a bundle of nerves." She sat back on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders again.

"That's understandable," Bo replied seating himself in a nearby chair. "I want you to know, my guys are searching for your perpetrator. I don't think it will be long before they bring him in...and, this time I think we have enough to keep him locked up awhile... I've also given orders for two officers to check the local pawn shops for your ring…"

Nora kept her eyes on the fire as she thanked him. Tears stilled brimmed in her eyes. She was so emotional. If she could just hold onto the tears until Bo left...if only...

They made small talk for a little while before an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Bo finished his coffee and stood to leave.

"Well...I guess I'll be on my way...if you're sure you're alright…"

"I'll be fine...you know me…" Nora said with a half smile. "I really do appreciate your stopping by though...and the fire…"

"Not a problem." Bo buttoned his coat as Nora began to get up to see him out.

"No...I can see myself out," Bo told her. "Just stay under that blanket and stay warm...and take care."

"You too," she answered. "I hope you have a good weekend away."

"Thanks. I'll try. Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight," she managed over the lump in her throat.

As soon as the door closed, the pent up tears made their escape. They were brushed away quickly as she heard the door open again. She turned around to see Bo standing there, a serious, anxious look on his face.

"Bo?" she questioned.

"Come with me," he said quietly.

She looked at him incredulously.

"I know it seems crazy," he continued, "but I just have this gut instinct telling me we need to get away...and you know how I always follow my gut. Come with me?" he repeated as a question this time…

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the lights of Llanview disappeared from view to be replaced by dark countryside, Bo broke the heavy silence.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

Nora turned her eyes from the scuttling clouds that raced across the face of the moon.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied, "I was just noticing those clouds...they're moving pretty quickly. Are we supposed to get a change in the weather?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard a report today, but we could find out," he said, turning on the radio.

The radio would be a welcome relief from the silence pervading his vehicle. Never had he and Nora had trouble making conversation, and seldom did they resort to discussing the weather. Questions raced through his mind like the sky raced with clouds. _Whatever possessed me to do this?_ he asked himself. _I must be crazy._

Nora was asking herself the same questions. _Whatever possessed Bo to do this? Wasn't it just last week that he told me it hurt too much to see me?_

But, she didn't hesitate to pack a bag when he made the suggestion that she join him for the weekend. _Things really can't get any worse than they already are,_ she told herself, _even if they_ _ **are**_ _a bit awkward._ Hard to believe she felt awkward with Bo. He was the love of her life, her soulmate.

Bo toyed with the radio knob trying to find a weather report. Instead he found ball games and music of all genres. When he came across an oldies station, he stopped and glanced at Nora.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered over the sounds of _This Magic Moment..._ nothing could be further from the truth.

Finally, she could stand the quiet no longer.

"Bo…" she began hesitantly, "why are we doing this?"

"Well…" he paused before answering, "I knew you were upset after the mugging today and...I just thought maybe you would want to...not be alone, you know? Besides that, the perp hasn't been apprehended yet and…"

She was not letting him off that easily. "Come on, Bo. Don't try to tell me this was for my safety. You could have put police surveillance on the house if you were concerned about my safety." She looked at him intensely. "So, why _did_ you invite me? Last week you told me you didn't want to see me."

Again he weighed his answer. "I really don't know, Nora. It's just...as soon as I closed the door to leave the house tonight I...I just felt like I was supposed to ask you. It was totally spontaneous...this was not my intention when I stopped by to check on you...it was just...my gut told me to do this." He sighed. "I know. I'm not making any sense. Do you want to go home? I'll take you back if you want to go…"

She turned toward him with wide eyes. "No!" she answered, almost too quickly. Then she repeated quietly, "No...I want to go."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she answered. She looked back out the window for a few moments before turning to him again. "So...where exactly are we going?"

Bo turned on his wipers as rain began pelting the windshield. "I have no idea. I didn't know I was leaving town until this afternoon. It's kind of a spur-of-the-moment trip."

"I've never known you to be an impulsive kind of guy, Bo Buchanan. You usually have a plan."

"Usually…" He was preoccupied with turning the defrosters and wipers on high. "Looks like this rain is freezing on the windshield. Wish we could find a weather report," he said working the radio knob again.

"Here...let me do that. You concentrate on the driving."

Nora took over the search as Bo continued.

"Anyway...when it was just me, I thought about hiding out at Pa's cabin; but instead, why don't we go the extra hour or so to Harrisburg. There's more to do there. We could see a movie or get something to eat… Hey, do you remember that rib place we tried once?"

"Ooooo, yes...It was called Belly Busters..."

"Belly Busters! That's it! I couldn't remember the name of it. We should go back there. It was delicious."

"Sounds good to me," Nora agreed. "Oh forget this," she said releasing the radio knob in frustration, "I can't find a weather report either, but I can give you one. Rain turning to snow. How's that?" she said flippantly.

"You missed your calling. You should have been a meteorologist," Bo replied with a slight grin.

* * *

Bo inched along at a turtle's pace as the snow swirled in their headlights. Nora sat up straight in her seat, her face etched with worry as she stared into the whiteout conditions before them.

"Will you _please_ sit back and relax, Nora? You're making me nervous with your face plastered to the windshield like that."

Nora complied, but spoke with concern. "Can you even see where you're going, Bo? This is crazy! There must be at least three inches on the ground already! I'm going to look for a weather report again," she said fumbling once again with the radio knob.

As Nora skimmed the stations, a menagerie of radio voices filled the air until…

 _That's right folks...it's a miserable night out there. If you don't have to be out, the authorities recommend you stay home to remain safe. The following counties are under a Winter Storm Warning for the next 48 hours...this has been updated from a weather advisory...Huntington, Franklin, Mifflin, Perry, Dauphin, Lebanon, and Berks. These counties are now under a Level 2 Emergency...roadways are hazardous with blowing and drifting snow...white out conditions in some areas. Roads may also be very icy. Only those who feel it necessary to drive should be out on the roads tonight. Hold it! This just in folks. We are now under a Level_ _ **3**_ _Emergency...a_ _ **Level 3**_ _. That means no one should be driving unless it is absolutely necessary to travel...those traveling on the roads may subject themselves to arrest…_

"Well, that's great," Bo muttered."I'd find a hotel, but I'm not sure where in hell we are."

"The last sign I saw for Harrisburg said 74 miles, but that was probably an hour ago," Nora replied.

"Well, God knows we haven't traveled very far in the last hour...maybe only 30 miles or so…"

Suddenly, blinding lights flashed through the icy windshield. " **BO! WATCH OUT!"** Nora shouted, gripping the dash.

Bo turned the wheel sharply to avoid the oncoming vehicle, but as he tried to straighten the car, it spun out of control. After spinning a few times, they found themselves hurling over a hill, jostling and sliding over rocks and shrubs. Finally the car came to rest perilously against a large pine tree.

Steam spewing from under the hood into the cold night air was the first thing a disoriented Bo noticed when he finally got his bearings. Then he realized what had happened and panic coursed through him. Looking around frantically, he shouted into the darkness.

" **NORA!"**

 **"NORA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

 **"NORA!?"**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"NORA!" Bo called again into the silence.

He released his seat belt quickly and switched on the interior light in the car. The light flickered dimly, enough for Bo to see Nora slumped against the door. He scrambled to her side.

"Nora. Nora?"

"Bo?" she questioned weakly.

"Yeah, it's me…thank God…"

"Bo?" she interrupted, more strongly this time.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you alright, Red?"

"I think so...the seatbelt…" She started to panic and fumble with the latch. "Help me...the seatbelt...get it off...it's too tight…the baby..."

"Let me...I've got it," he told her unbuckling the belt. After he moved the seat belt aside, both of their hands went instinctively to her pregnant belly.

"You alright?" he asked her again.

"I think so," she answered, slowly moving a hand to his cheek. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He sat back in his seat and rubbed a fist on the glass wiping away the steam for a better view, then he turned back to Nora. "You sure you're okay?"

She re-positioned herself in the seat. "I think so...nothing is hurting at the moment."

"Good." Bo sighed as he considered their situation."Well, we're obviously not going anywhere. We'd never get this car out even if it was running. I wish I'd driven the jeep." He started to open the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

" _You're_ not going anywhere, but, I'm going to walk up the hill to see if I can find the road. I'm hoping there's a house nearby where I can get some help."

For once, Nora didn't argue. She knew she hadn't the fortitude or the footwear to traipse up that hill through the deep snow in this stage of her pregnancy, but she worried about Bo.

"Are you sure you can even find the road, Bo? Look how that snow is coming down."

"I'll be fine. I'll just follow our tracks," he responded, pushing the door open against the wind.

"And here you are again without a hat or gloves. You never would listen to me about dressing for the weather…"

He pushed his collar up. "There. How's that? Feel better?"

"No..." she began with a scowl, but he didn't let her finish.

"Leave the headlights on to help me find my way back. I'll be as quick as I can," he called over the whistling wind. "Be patient and stay warm."

The door slammed, and Bo was immediately immersed in the swirling tide of white.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nora saw an apparition in the dim headlights and a snow-encrusted Bo slid back into the seat beside her.

"Bo! Are you alright?" she asked in concern, brushing the snow from his coat sleeve.

He blew his warm breath into his hands. "Frozen but fine," was his shivering answer.

"What happened? Did you find the road? Any houses? Is help coming?"

"Give me a minute," Bo answered, rubbing his hands together and trying to catch his breath.

A few moments later, he spoke again. "I couldn't find the road. The snow is coming down so fast that our tracks are already covered. I _did_ see the glow of a light and followed it thinking it was a security light for a house…"

"And?" she prodded.

"And it led me to an old cabin. It looks like a hunting cabin. No one was there, but the door was unlocked. It's our only choice for shelter tonight."

"Can't we just stay in the car until morning?" she suggested.

"No, Nora. The temperature is dropping. Even if I could get the car running, it wouldn't be safe. The snow may block the tailpipe and asphyxiate us. The cabin is our best bet. I couldn't see a lot by the security lighting, but there is a fireplace and some wood. It's not the Palace, but it will have to do. Check that glove box. I think I have a flashlight in there."

Nora pulled the flashlight from the glove compartment and pushed the button. "Got it."

"Good," Bo replied. "Now, wait here while I grab the bags out of the trunk and then I'll help you out. You'll have to get out this side since your side is against that tree."

After retrieving their bags, Bo helped Nora maneuver herself across the center console. Then he slung her bag over his shoulder and grabbed his own.

"Hold onto me now. I don't want you to fall," he told her.

She wrapped the scarf from her neck over her head and took a firm grasp on Bo's arm. Then, by the soft glow of the flashlight, they made their way stealthily over the hill to the cabin.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The snow swirled through the frigid air pelting their exposed skin causing it to sting and burn with cold. Snowflakes battered their eyelashes as they squinted to follow the glow of the flashlight.

"It's not much further," Bo shouted above the buffeting wind.

Nora nodded in silent answer.

She would be thankful to get out of this storm no matter _what_ the accommodations. They were wading snow drifts that were at least a foot deep...maybe more; and although her toes were frozen inside her flimsy shoes, she at least had a scarf and gloves. She worried about Bo who, in spite of sturdy shoes, was definitely not dressed for this weather. She gripped his arm and trudged on without complaint until they finally reached the front porch of the weathered cabin. The door creaked on it's rusted hinges as Bo opened it for her.

"Like I said," he reiterated as Nora crossed the threshold and cast the light around the room, "it's just an old hunting cabin."

"What was your first clue?" she asked as the light illuminated several mounted animal heads and a stuffed squirrel table lamp. A live mouse skittered across the floor making Nora jump back and grab Bo's arm again. "You were right," she continued. "It's not the Palace Hotel."

"Nope. But it _is_ shelter," Bo replied starting to set the bags down.

"On the table, please, Bo. I don't want any rodents burrowing in my clothes," she added with a grimace.

He placed the bags on the table and turned the switch under the shade of the squirrel lamp.

"That's what I was afraid of, no power," he said. "Here...let me have the light. I'll see if I can find the breaker box."

As Bo searched for the breaker box, Nora's eyes slowly adjusted to the pale glow the security light cast inside the windows. She took in her surroundings...a stone fireplace took up the wall opposite the door. To her left was a kitchenette, and to her right was a small bed. A coffee table and a couple of old chairs by the fireplace completed the furnishings.

Bo came around the wall by the fireplace. "You'll be happy to know there's a small bathroom back there."

"A bathroom, thank God!" she exclaimed with a bit of relief. Then quickly asked, "Is it clean?"

Bo shook his head. "Let me remind you once again, this is a hunting cabin, Nora... _not_ the Palace. You should be happy to have indoor plumbing. Most places like this have a 'path' not a bath."

She grimaced again. "So, did you find the breaker box?" she asked.

"Yes, I did...unfortunately, the power's turned off." He shone the flashlight around the room. "But look...there's a kerosene lantern. Here...hold this," he said handing Nora the flashlight. He crossed the room and pulled down the lantern. We're in luck. It has fuel in it...now if we can just find some matches…"

Within moments, Bo had the lantern lit. It filled the room with an airy hissing sound and a bright glow that enabled them to get a better look at the cabin. Although it was small and rustic, it was tidy enough.

"Well," Bo said rubbing his frozen hands together, "looks like we have a place to stay tonight. I'll get a fire started."

* * *

While Bo built a fire, Nora explored the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. She hadn't had anything but coffee since lunchtime and she was famished. Her search uncovered a few items...a box of saltines, some oatmeal, a can of coffee, two boxes of cereal, and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The small refrigerator housed a few warm beers and cans of soda. She opened a package of saltines and met Bo by the fireplace. He heard her crunching and swung his head around.

"What are you eating?" he asked, still poking at the slow-starting fire.

"Crackers. Want one?" she asked. "Open up."

Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and she popped in a cracker. "Mmmm" he said, "give me another one." She obliged.

"Pretty good, huh? Anything tastes good if you're hungry enough." She looked at his fire-building efforts. "So...do you think that fire's going to burn?"

"I hope so," Bo muttered as they watched the weak flame, "but this wood…"

"So you think it's the wood, huh?" Nora asked, impishly repeating the remark Bo made when she was struggling with her fire at home.

"Well, in this case, yes," he retorted. "Some of it came from the porch and was covered with snow." He glanced over his shoulder to see her smiling. "You doubt my skills?"

"Not at all, my little fire-starter. I know you'll have this cabin toasty warm in no time. While you work on that, I'm going to find that bathroom."

"Better grab the flashlight. It's dark back there." Then he added with a mischievous grin, "And watch for mice!"

* * *

Nora, wrapped in a warm quilt, sipped her coffee before the fireplace. They had just made a meal out of saltines and cereal, but Bo was still in the kitchen banging the cupboard doors open and closed.

"What exactly are you looking for, Bo? I already did the inventory. There's nothing else in there. Don't you like my supper of Fruit Loops and crackers?"

"Well, it's not exactly filling, ya know. I just thought maybe you missed something in these upper cupboards," he answered swiping his arm toward the back of the cabinets, "like...peanut butter! Look at this. I found peanut butter!"

"Peanut butter! Bring it over...it would be good on these crackers."

"And there's something else…" Bo continued. He reached his hand further into the cupboard. "Oreos!"

"Oreos?" she shouted exuberantly, "toss those over here!"

"Nope...forget the Oreos...they have fuzz on them. They're no good."

Nora scowled.

"But wait! Here's a can of soup! Chicken noodle soup...and here's another can...it's...spinach," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Ew," Nora replied. "Put the spinach back and bring me that peanut butter."

Bo scrounged through the drawers for a knife, then returned to the coffee table bearing peanut butter and a beer. "Do you want anything else to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she answered perusing the peanut butter jar. "I'm just looking for the expiration date," she told Bo when he questioned her. "Okay, it's fine...doesn't expire until June."

"That's good because I've already decided...if it isn't fuzzy, I'm eating it."

* * *

Although Bo kept the fire burning, it was still chilly in the cabin. He and Nora each sat wrapped in a blanket, feet propped up on opposite ends of the coffee table. They made some small talk, but most of their time was spent staring at the fire in silence.

Until the silence was broken with an, "Ohhhh!" and Nora sat upright.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...it's just...I spilled my coffee. I had it propped on my belly, and the baby kicked and knocked my cup over…little stinker…" She laughed.

Bo retrieved a dish towel from the kitchen. "Here...let me help," he said blotting off her stomach with the towel. As he did so, the baby kicked again and rolled to the other side of Nora's abdomen. Bo stopped and watched her belly in wonder...and Nora watched him.

He smiled. "That was quite a kick. Maybe you've had enough coffee for the night, huh?" He looked up to see tears in her eyes.

He asked again, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered wiping the tears from under her eyes, "I'm just relieved...that the baby is alright, with everything that's happened today…the mugging and the accident…"

Bo handed her the towel and she finished wiping off the coffee while he stood in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Nora. As if today wasn't difficult enough with that mugging; now, because of me, here you are stranded in a freezing cabin eating crackers for dinner…"

"With peanut butter," she added with humor. When her comment didn't elicit a smile from him, she added, "I'm fine, Bo, really...and the baby's fine...actually, this baby is more warm and snuggly than the both of us. So stop worrying. We're going to be alright."

* * *

Nora changed into her pajamas and returned to her chair wrapped in a dry blanket. When her efforts to engage Bo in further conversation failed, they spent the rest of the evening staring into the fire absorbed in their own thoughts. Nora eventually fell asleep.

Bo watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful curled up in her chair. He enjoyed watching her...thinking about their past...the good times...the passion. She was so beautiful...so full of life and love...he missed her incredibly…

Then the memories would come back...memories of those recent moments that destroyed what they had. Memories of Lindsay spilling the truth, of his embarrassment and shattered pride, of the headlines in The Sun, of finding Nora in Sam's arms, the pitying looks of friends and family...

Yet, in spite of all these bad memories, he knew he still loved her...probably always would. But his trust in her and his faith in their relationship had been destroyed.

Irreparably?

He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure that it could ever be the same between them again, no matter how much he loved and wanted her.

A mouse timidly made it's way across the floor, finding and nibbling crumbs leftover from their makeshift dinner. He wondered if he, like the mouse, was just seeking after any scraps that were left of their relationship. What other explanation was there for his impetuous invitation to have her join him this weekend?

He got up to add more wood to the fire. Then he walked over and gently nudged his sleeping wife.

"Nora?" he said gently. "Nora, wake up, honey."

"Hmmm?" she murmured sleepily, missing his mistaken but familiar term of endearment.

"Go get in the bed. You'll sleep better there."

"What about you?" she mumbled.

"I'll sleep in my chair. I'll be fine...but you'll be more comfortable in the bed. Go on..."

Nora was too tired to argue. Instead she made her way to the small bed, stripped off her robe, and snuggled deep under the covers.

"Goodnight, Bo," she said into the firelit room.

"Goodnight, Nora," Bo returned quietly.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam Rappaport's eyes grew wide and he shook his head in disbelief.

"So...you'll do _nothing_?" he asked the officer.

He licked his lips and glanced around the precinct before lowering his voice and speaking again so that only Officer Connell could hear.

"Look, Pal...a pregnant woman...the Commissioner's wife in fact...is missing in a winter storm and you're telling me there's _nothing_ you can do?"

The officer answered patiently. "Mr. Rappaport, what makes you think she's 'missing'? We have no reason to believe…"

Sam cut him off mid-sentence, "Because I know Nora Buchanan! She would _not_ be out in this weather…" he said, his voice rising in frustration. He glanced around, then lowered his voice again. "I'm telling you, _someone_ needs to find her! She's not at her house...she's not answering her calls...maybe that perp came back and..."

"Maybe…" Officer Connell interrupted, "you should let the Commissioner worry about his wife. In fact, the Commissioner's away for the weekend...maybe she's with him." He turned to file some papers in a nearby cabinet before adding, "We're in the midst of a winter storm here. We don't have the extra man-power to search for a woman who is probably safe somewhere with her husband."

A fleeting look of concern flashed in Sam's eyes before he muttered, "Well...I hope you're right."

* * *

Nora rolled over on the creaky bed. Every muscle in her body ached. The smell of wood smoke was heavy in the air as was the smell of strong coffee. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. _That's right_... _in a cabin_... _in a winter storm_... _with Bo_ …

She stretched and opened her eyes. Nothing greeted her except a skittering mouse and the blank stares of the mounted animals on the cabin walls.

"Bo?" she murmured, sleepy eyes roaming across the room.

She sat up and questioned again, "Bo?"

No answer. No Bo.

She slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. Pulling it on quickly, she made her way to the little bathroom then returned to the main room.

 _Where could he be?_ she wondered. _He better not have left me here while he ventured off by himself in this storm…_

The storm.

She made her way to the window and rubbed a hand across the glass to look out. The snow was thick like a blanket, about two feet deep, and still coming down heavily. "Bo Buchanan, where are you?" she murmured to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thumping on the porch.

"Bo?" she shouted, making her way toward the sound. She opened the door to find Bo on the porch encrusted with snow, his arms laden with firewood.

"Morning," he muttered stomping his feet on the rug before making his way to the fireplace.

Nora started to chuckle at his staggering gait.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked as he stacked the logs next to the fire.

"You. You look like the abominable snowman," she chuckled.

"I look abominable?" he asked, snow an inch thick covering his coat and hat, water dripping off it's brim as it melted.

She _really_ thought that he looked adorable, and she wished she could wrap him in her arms and warm him up...but instead, she said simply, "You look cold. Want some coffee?"

"Please...and some of that yummy cereal," he added, rolling his eyes.

Nora pulled two mugs from the cupboard and poured the steaming coffee, "So, where did you get that hat and coat?"

"It was on a hook by the back door. There was an extra hat, so I left it on the table for you."

"Oh? I didn't even know this place had a back door." She carried their coffees and the cereal to the coffee table where she saw her hat. "And you gave me a hat just like yours...lovely..." She laughed again.

Bo gave her a look. "You know...I thought you'd be happy I was wearing a hat since you got after me yesterday for not having one…"

"I _am_ happy. It's just...it reminds me of something. I've seen that hat somewhere before...I can't quite remember where I've seen it though," she said slowly. "Turn around and look at me."

Bo looked at her. The hat was red along the back and sides, brown in the front with a brown bill and loop on the top.

"Elmer Fudd. That's it. It's just like Elmer Fudd's. He wore a hat like that when he was hunting Bugs Bunny." She laughed again.

Bo grinned as he shook his head. "I'm glad you find this so amusing," he uttered, removing the coat and hat and taking them to the back of the cabin. Returning, he plopped down on his chair and wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee. "Hope the coffee doesn't have too many grounds in it. It's hard to make coffee over an open fire."

"It was good last night, so I'm sure it's fine. Hungry?" she asked, offering him some Fruit Loops.

"Starved." Bo took the box and retrieved a handful of cereal. "So...did you get any sleep?" he asked munching on his breakfast.

"Some," she answered. "The bed is squeaky. I woke up every time I rolled over. What about you?"

"Not much. I think I was just too worried about the fire going out and about this situation we're in. Wish this snow would slack up so I could go for help."

"I guess it will eventually," she said, sipping her coffee. "This is the worst storm I've seen since I left Chicago. Although...there was that storm a couple of years back, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember…'97, was it? That was a bad one…" he reflected. "I very distinctly remember a plate of rib bones being dumped in my lap," he said, glancing at Nora.

Nora laughed. "That was one way to get your attention." She shook her head, remembering. "I was embarrassed that I lost my temper like that in the middle of Rodi's."

"Not nearly as embarrassed as _I_ was leaving the restaurant with a greasy, barbecued crotch..."

She laughed again.

"That storm lasted a couple of days," she added, pondering, "...and we _did_ make up, as I recall…"

"Yes, we did…" he agreed, "and I don't remember building so many fires..."

"Well...at least not in the fireplace," she muttered in response.

This time they both chuckled as their eyes met across the rims of their mugs.

* * *

The day was long...and boring. When Bo wasn't gathering wood and stoking the fire, he was trekking to the window to check the weather.

"You're going to wear a hole in that rug," Nora admonished.

"I can't help it. I'm losing my mind here. You know, I can see why people make up imaginary friends when they find themselves stranded alone…"

Nora gave him a look. "What am I? You're not alone, you know...in fact, you _invited_ me. Honestly, Bo. Let's just make the best of it." She wandered to the cupboard and grabbed the saltines.

"I'm sorry, Nora. I'm sorry for this whole mess."

"Yes, I know. You've mentioned that several times, Bo. You're sorry. But, the fact remains, we're stuck here until the weather breaks, so we have to deal with it."

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You're angry," he said, taking a swig of beer.

"I'm not angry," she began, "I just think…"

"Look what I found...a deck of cards!" he interrupted. "At least now we'll have something to do," he said shuffling them. "I'm sorry, you were saying…?"

Nora began to speak, then paused.. "Nothing...never mind…"

"What do you say I beat you at some poker then? Or rummy?"

"Gin," she answered. "You deal."

"Get ready to lose," Bo boasted confidently.

* * *

They spent the afternoon playing every card game they could think of...gin rummy, poker, double solitaire, and spit.

" 'Spit?' " Bo asked when Nora suggested it.

"Yes, 'Spit'. Rachel taught me how to play when she was a little girl. I'll teach you."

Spit was a fast-paced game, and Bo caught on quickly. When he beat Nora at her own game, she tossed her cards in a pile.

"I'm done," she said, struggling to get up off the floor. "I should have known you'd be good at Spit. You've always had fast hands."

He grinned. "Come on. One more game. Maybe you'll actually win this one."

"Well, maybe I _could_ win if I could actually _see_ the cards! It's getting dark in here, Bo. What time is it anyway?" She glanced toward the darkening window.

Bo glanced at his watch. "Just past six." He gathered the cards and stood to his feet. "I'm starved. Why don't we have that soup tonight?"

"If you make it, I'll help you eat it," Nora answered. She gripped the edge of a chair as she took in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Bo asked, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...it's nothing...just a cramp…" she said, breathlessly, "probably a Braxton Hicks contraction... or maybe it's just from sitting on the floor for so long…"

"A contraction?" Bo asked, fear etched on his face.

"Braxton Hicks. Practice contractions that prepare a woman for childbirth." When she saw his frightened face, she reassured him, "I'm fine. It's gone already. Come on. Let's make that soup."

* * *

Bo watched Nora as she made yet _another_ trip around the cabin...to the bathroom, then the kitchen, and finally to the window where she peered again into the swirling darkness. She had made this round several times throughout the evening. When she ended up puttering in the kitchen, Bo broke the silence.

"Hungry again?"

"No," she answered. "Just thought I'd wash up these few dishes."

"I can do that," Bo told her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No. There aren't many dishes here. It will give me something to do. Besides, you've been doing everything. You've been keeping this place warm, and you cooked dinner. I can at least clean up."

She twisted the handle on the faucet, but no water appeared. "Damn. I forgot. There's no water." She tossed the dishcloth back on the counter in frustration.

"Let me get a pan of snow for water. I can do that," he said, starting to stand up. "It'll just take a minute…"

"No! I don't want you traipsing back out into the cold again," she said irritably. "You can get it next time you get firewood...or tomorrow...or the middle of next week for that matter! Looks like we'll be here awhile." She ran her hand across her abdomen as she walked back to the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm _fine_! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because...you seem restless and frustrated and…"

"Pissed off?" she added.

"Yeah, that too…" he agreed.

She glanced at him, starting to speak, then turned back to the window. "I'm fine," she repeated softly.

The cabin grew quiet. Nora heard Bo make his way to the fireplace to add more wood. The silence was broken by the crackling of the new wood as it caught fire.

She turned around to face him. "I'm _not_ fine," she admitted to Bo, shaking her head slowly.

He wiped his hands together and looked at her.

"I'm tired of avoiding the white elephant in this room, Bo. We've been together now for more than twenty-four hours...joking, laughing, playing games, _pretending_ we're still the best of friends...and I still don't know _why_ I'm here."

"I told you, Nora…"

"Oh, yes," she nodded, "you told me. It was just an impulsive move...you don't know _why_ you asked me. Well... _maybe_...we're stuck here together so that we can work some things out," she said, her voice rising. "Maybe talk about more than the weather and what we're going to scrounge up to eat, and whether or not we're warm enough! I'm tired of avoiding the white elephant, Bo! Talk to me!"

Bo stared at her and shook his head slowly, "I don't know what you want me to say, Nora...seems like it's all been said…"

" _Really? Really, Bo?"_ She glanced aside then back at him with an incredulous look. "You have _no idea_ why you 'impulsively' invited me away for the weekend?"

"No, I don't! I told you…" he began.

"I know what you _told_ me. But my lawyer instincts are _screaming_ to me that it was more. If I hadn't thought it was more, I wouldn't have come."

She thought for a moment as she walked across the room, then turned to point a finger at him. "Yesterday...when you comforted me in the park...can you honestly tell me that you felt nothing?"

When he didn't answer, she continued, "I have my doubts because...I felt something. My feelings are still there and they're still strong. It felt so good to be wrapped in your arms again, Bo...to bury my face in your neck...to breathe in the comforting, familiar scent of you...but you felt nothing?" she asked him again.

He averted his eyes, hoping she wouldn't see the truth hidden there.

"That's what I thought. You felt it too. _That's_ why you impulsively invited me."

He finally looked at her. "Of course I felt something. How could I not? People don't get over long-term relationships that quickly, Nora. That's why I've been trying to avoid you."

"You've been avoiding me, but then you ask me to join you this weekend...why? That makes no sense, Bo. I'm getting mixed signals here, and I'm tired of wondering what you want!"

Bo clenched his jaw. "I'll tell you what I _don't_ want. I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore. This conversation is over."

"No...it isn't. Not by a long shot, Buchanan. You put me in this situation...asking me to come with you and...making me harbor some _hope_ that we could finally work on things. I'm _not_ going back to Llanview without some answers…"

"Maybe I don't _know_ the answers," Bo shouted, nostrils flaring with anger. "Maybe I don't know what the hell I want!"

"I think you do! I think you want me as much as I want you, but you're too full of stubborn pride to admit it even to yourself!"

"Even if I did, Nora, too much has happened…"

"And it all goes back to that, doesn't it? I slept with Sam...and you can never forgive me, even though I did it for you...because I loved you and wanted to make you happy. I've told you over and over that that night with Sam had _one_ purpose, to conceive a child for _you._ I've told you it meant _nothing_ to me...it was technical to me, Bo, a means to an end…"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't 'technical' to Sam", Bo shouted, "...when he held _my_ wife in his arms and made love to her!"

"I'm not responsible for Sam's feelings and motives! I can only answer for my own!" She ran a hand over her tousled hair. "That's it, isn't it?" she asked, throwing up a hand. "You can't _stand_ the idea that someone else "had" your girl. And your stubborn pride is just going to let you give up, let you forget how great we had it."

She approached him then, her brown eyes smoldering a foot away from his blue ones. "You're going to give it all up," she said softly, "throw happiness away with both hands... because you don't have the balls to take back what is yours." She smirked and shook her head slowly. "Where _is_ your Buchanan pride?" she whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Nora finally turned to walk away. Bo watched briefly, already wanting her, before following and pulling her around to face him. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her to him roughly, taking her mouth in an all-consuming kiss. His mouth was hot and moist, his tongue probing deep, then deeper, finally tangling with her own. Nora melted under his touch, her hands wrapped instinctively around his neck and her fingers entwined in his hair, drawing him closer...like she couldn't get enough. Bo finally drew back breathlessly and searched her eyes. He found what he was looking for...an unspoken 'yes'. He drew her close again, kissing and caressing her, their mouths never parting as he backed her toward the cabin's little bed. Undressing each other breathlessly, he lay her beneath him on the patchwork quilt, roving her body with his hands and mouth until she finally begged him to take her. Their bodies joined, they rocked together in perfect harmony, the only music the squeaking of the old bed and their combined breaths coming fast. Finally, their passion spent, they lay entangled in each other's arms while the wind and snow still raged outside...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bo fingered the necklace that gleamed against her bare skin in the firelight. Startled, Nora's hand went to her throat and her eyes opened quickly.

"Oh...it's you…" she breathed in relief.

"Who were you expecting?" Bo asked quietly. "Elmer Fudd?"

Nora smiled as she peered up at him. "Yeah...what's up, Doc?"

Bo grinned mischievously. "Give me a few minutes, and you'll find out."

Nora responded with big eyes and a smile to match as she cuddled close to kiss him.

The kisses intensified, and It wasn't long before Bo made good on his word. This time they made love slowly, prolonging every moment. When they finally parted, Bo reached to finger the necklace again.

"So you still wear this…"

"I told you I'd wear it every day," she answered softly, "Your heart over mine...remember?"

"I remember."

"I'm glad it was hidden under my coat when I was mugged the other day or he would have taken it too." A pained expression suddenly filled her eyes. "Bo...do you think they'll find my ring?"

"I hope so, honey; but if not, I'll get you a new one."

She gave him a weak smile. "That's a sweet thought," she said running her finger under his chin, "but I want that one...the one you slipped on my finger the day we strolled down the aisle."

"I'm sure my guys will do their best." He turned his head to glance at the fireplace. "I thought it was cold in here. That fire went out completely."

"It's freezing," she agreed, "and I have to pee."

"You _always_ have to pee," he retorted.

She laughed. "Well, you try having a tiny person bouncing all over _your_ bladder and see if _you_ don't have to pee. Brrrr," she added as she threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. "I'll pee...you build a fire, and we'll meet back here in five minutes."

Bo agreed and made his way to the fireplace as Nora headed toward the bathroom. Suddenly, a pain gripped her lower abdomen and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Bo was quickly by her side. "Red?"

"I'm fine," she told him reassuringly. "These contractions have been getting stronger lately, but I'm fine. This is normal…"

"You keep telling me that, but isn't it too early to be having pain like this? The baby isn't due for another month or so."

"Well, it's been a long time since Rachel...I don't remember all of the details of the final months. I guess I should ask the doctor next time I see her."

She glanced at his worried face.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine. Cold and hungry, but fine." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now...please build that fire, then we'll rustle up some breakfast, Cowboy."

* * *

But when Nora joined Bo in the kitchen moments later, he shooed her away. "Go get back in bed where it's warm. I'll make the breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed? I'll take it," she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a squeeze.

She moseyed past the window first to check the weather. The wind still whistled around the cabin, blowing the snow into huge drifts. Nora could barely see past the porch due to the white out conditions.

"This has to be a blizzard, Bo. I haven't seen anything like it since the Chicago snowstorm of '79. What are we going to do? I have court in the morning."

Bo laughed out loud and she looked at him.

"You won't be in court in the morning, Red. In fact, I doubt they'll even _have_ court in the morning. No one will be able to get there."

"Maybe it isn't this bad in Llanview, Bo…"

"I don't know," he answered, "but it's my guess that this is widespread. It's the worst storm I've ever seen. Come on. Breakfast is ready."

"Let's just eat by the fire. It's warmer there," she suggested. "I'll grab some blankets to wrap up in."

Settling by the fire, Nora picked up her bowl. She grinned when she looked inside. "Oatmeal with Fruit Loops?"

"The Fruit Loops are a _garnish_ ," Bo told her.

She laughed.

"And they will also sweeten the oatmeal since we have no sugar," he added.

"You're so innovative," she told him. "Thanks for cooking."

"No problem. I just wish I could offer you better fare," he answered.

They ate quietly, then Nora refilled their coffees. Wrapping herself back in her blanket, she turned to him. "So...how do you feel about things today?"

"By 'things' I'm sure you're not referring to the weather," he answered slowly.

"I think you know what I'm referring to, Bo…"

He nodded.

"I had to know…," she continued, "last night...I needed some answers. That's why I confronted you. I wanted to know why you asked me to join you this weekend and whether or not there was even...a flicker of hope for us…"

"I know...and you were right to push the issue." He leaned forward in his chair, hands wrapped around his mug. "We both know I've been letting my pride and anger get in the way."

"Your anger is justified," she murmured, "I'm not denying that."

He nodded again.

"Still…" she persisted, "are we going to throw it all away...everything we had and can have, the love that we so obviously still feel for each other? Or...are we going to find a way to make this work? What do you want to do, Bo?"

He set down his cup and moved to the fireplace. He stared into the fire for what seemed like an eternity before turning to face her.

"I love you, Red...you know I do…"

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "But?..." she asked softly.

Bo shook his head, "No buts," he answered. "I'm miserable without you...I can't deny that...and I _do_ want to make this work."

"To make this work, Bo, you have to be able to forgive me," Nora began. "I can't keep feeling guilty about my misguided choices. I have to move beyond this...and so do you...if this marriage is going to work."

"I know," he answered quietly.

"And can you?...forgive me?"

"I think I already have," he replied. "Taking you in my arms again...the way you gave yourself to me...that was very healing for me. And as I watched you sleep this morning...I felt peace for the first time since this whole thing started. I think that's because I was able to forgive you, Red."

Tears began a trail beneath her eyes. She wiped them away. "What about the baby?" she asked. "Will you be able to...accept this baby…?"

"The baby is an innocent bystander in all of this, Nora. Do you really think I could...neglect or be unkind to an innocent baby? I love you _._ This baby is a part of you. I'll be able to love the baby but…"

She looked at him, eyes glistening.

He continued, "I can't tolerate Sam Rappaport being in our lives. Period. No friendship between the two of you, no sense of gratitude from you toward him. I don't want to ever round a corner and find you in his arms. I can't take that. If there's anything at all that scares me about this situation, it's the fact that Sam Rappaport will always be over our shoulders...we won't be able to go anywhere as a family without the threat of running into him. Trips to the park, to the diner, just to get ice cream...I'll always be looking over my shoulder. That's really the thing that concerns me most right now, Nora. I love _you_ and _you_ love me...and I want to love this child and for all of us to be a family, but I'll always be looking over my shoulder for Sam." He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Just being honest here. That's the part that worries me."

Nora nodded and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes again.

"So…" Bo began again, "now you know what _I_ want. What about _you?"_

Nora went into his arms and cupped his face in her hands. "I want _you_ , Bo Buchanan. You're all I've ever wanted. I just want you."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Early Monday morning, Sam Rappaport slipped open the door and craned his neck inside Bo's darkened office. As he feared, the Commissioner wasn't there. Now Sam was convinced...not only did he fear they were together, but he feared something had happened to them both.

He marched to the main desk and interrupted the clerk. "I'd like to file a missing persons report," he stated abruptly.

When Officer Connell turned around, Sam looked him in the eye. "That's right, Pal. I'm back."

* * *

Nora placed a couple of logs strategically on the embers, then tiptoed back to bed. She slid under the covers quietly so as not to disturb Bo. She lay there, unable to fall back to sleep, as the peering glassy eyes of the mounted animals reflected the glow from the fire. Finally, the darkness gave way to the pale gray light of a winter's dawn.

She heard Bo sigh as he rolled over. Then he threw back the blankets letting cold air swoosh under them as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Brrrr. What are you doing?" Nora asked, snatching up the covers.

Bo rubbed a hand over his face then glanced at her with sleepy eyes.

"I was going to go build a fire, but miraculously it didn't burn out," he muttered.

"It was no miracle," Nora informed him, "I put a couple of logs on the fire after my trip to the bathroom."

He spun his head around to look at her. "You're not supposed to be lifting that wood," he scolded, "It's too heavy."

"They were small logs, Bo. Little ones." She gestured with her thumb and forefinger about two inches apart to indicate their small size.

"Uh huh," he muttered skeptically.

She ran her hand across his back and gave him a smile. "Get back under the covers and keep me warm," she suggested.

He didn't need much encouragement. He gratefully crawled back under the blankets and pulled her close to warm her.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a hot shower," she told him snuggling against his chest. "I smell like wood smoke...and you need a shave," she added running a finger across his stubbly chin.

He nodded in agreement. "We _both_ smell like wood smoke, honey...and I'm starting to feel like Grizzly Adams."

"Does that make me Mrs. Grizzly Adams?" she asked, turning her face up to his.

"I guess it does," he answered giving her a kiss.

She draped her leg across his thigh and entangled her feet with his warm ones.

Bo gasped. "You have always had the coldest feet!" he grumbled.

"And it's always been your job to warm them!" she chirped playfully, snuggling closer.

He held her close with one arm while his opposite hand ran the length of her thigh. He felt the baby give a hearty kick against his side then roll over in Nora's belly. He let his hand wander to her pregnant stomach and rest there. When the baby kicked a few more times he asked her, "What does that feel like?"

"Mmmm...it's hard to describe," she murmured against his chest. "Imagine having a little gymnast tumbling inside your stomach...or maybe a boxer using your insides as a punching bag."

"Does it keep you awake?" he asked her.

"Sometimes," she answered, "but not as much as dead animal heads with glowing eyes hanging over my bed in a cold cabin."

Bo laughed.

"Really, Bo...don't they creep you out? I mean...it's their eyes. I feel like I'm being watched...everywhere I go in this room...everything we do…"

"Yeah... I know what you mean, honey, but I kind of like it...adds to the thrill, I think…"

Nora rolled her eyes at him. "So they don't creep you out…"

"Nah," he answered. Then, after further thought he added, "Well...maybe the bobcat…I don't like that snarl on his face and those teeth." He imitated the bobcat's snarl.

Nora giggled at his snarly face.

"I don't like the beaver," she said, "...those big, yellow teeth and beady eyes...and the squirrel lamp...poor little squirrel…"

"Oh, here we go. Reminds me of that time you ran over that squirrel. Remember, honey? 'Poor little squirrel'," Bo mimicked in a woman's voice, "'he was just crossing the road to get better nuts'..."

She elbowed his side. "It wasn't funny!"

"And then there was that little fish…" he began.

"Okay, now, that's enough, Bo Buchanan. It took me a long time to forgive myself for that fish," she retorted.

He chuckled again at her response. "I know...I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist," he said, holding her close. A few moments later he added, "Seriously though...I'm sorry you can't sleep well. We have these dead animals hovering over us and a creaky bed and a freezing cabin...I'm sorry, Red. Wish we could have spent the weekend in Harrisburg having ribs and seeing a movie..."

"Actually," she interjected, peering up at him. "I'm glad we ended up here. I think we would have been less likely to work through our problems had we entertained ourselves in Harrisburg."

"You're probably right," he agreed, "and I, for one, am very glad we worked through our problems."

"Me too," she murmured. Then, running a finger through a curl on his chest she added, "So...what do you say? Shall we...give these dead animals a show?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

"Sounds good to me," he answered, rolling her, giggling, beneath him.

* * *

Bo tugged the black rubber boots over the Carhart pants he had found in the back of the cabin.

"Do they fit?" Nora asked him.

"They're really a size too big," he answered, "but they'll have to do."

He finished buckling them as Nora stood by. It was mid-afternoon, and the first time since the storm started that the snow had slackened up. Bo decided to venture out for help now that there was some visibility.

Boots buckled, he stood and pulled on the Elmer Fudd hunting coat and hat. Nora helped him zip and button the coat. She hated to see him go out...while the snow had slackened, the wind was still whipping around the cabin and temps were dangerously low. But she knew he had been waiting for this chance. He was hoping to locate a house nearby where he could get help.

"Now...I left some smaller logs by the fireplace," he told her, as she finished the buttons. "Make sure you don't let it burn too low."

"Don't worry about me, Bo Buchanan. I can handle it. Just take care of _you._ There's only a couple hours of daylight left…"

"I know, and I'll be back as quick as I can."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"I want you to wear this," she told him wrapping her scarf around his neck, "and cover your face if it gets cold…"

He knew she was worried, so he tried to lighten her mood. "My face won't get cold, honey...I'm too scruffy. Besides...did Grizzly Adams' face get cold? I don't think so."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Scruffy or not, you're not invincible, Mr. Adams, so get back here as quick as you can, okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"I love you," she added softly.

"And I love you, Mrs. Adams," he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bo trudged his way through the drifts of snow, cold winds buffeting his face. He pulled Nora's scarf up over his mouth revealing only his eyes as he plodded on. His plan was to backtrack to the road, then go in the opposite direction in search of a house. But the snow had changed the landscape completely, and he was becoming disoriented. He looked around for any recognizable landmarks, but it had been dark when he made this trek before, so nothing looked familiar. Still, he knew that if he climbed the hill, he would find the road...eventually.

* * *

Nora, wrapped in a quilt, gazed anxiously out the window. The snow had diminished to flurries, but the wind was fierce. Already Bo's tracks were beginning to disappear as the wind whipped the snow haphazardly across the porch. He had been gone less than an hour, but she was already beginning to worry.

"Do something, Nora Buchanan, or you're going to go nuts," she told herself aloud. "No offense," she said to the stuffed squirrel sitting on the nearby table.

She looked around.

Not a lot needed to be done, but she tidied the cabin anyway...straightening a rug here and there, fluffing a pillow, making the small bed. She looked at the mounted deer which stared over the headboard. "I've had enough of you," she told the deer as she tossed a light blanket over his antlers.

Satisfied, she turned to the fireplace and poked at the fire. It was still burning, but she added a small log anyway.

Then spying a straw broom sitting in the corner, she decided to sweep. It felt good to actually be _doing_ something rather than just sitting around worrying. The tiny mouse who had become a regular visitor scurried into a crack as the broom made it's swishing sound across the cabin floor.

Finally finished, she opened the door to sweep out the dirt. The wind whipping across the porch nearly tore the door from it's hinges. Nora dropped the broom in an attempt to catch the door and the quilt dropped off her shoulders in the process. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she hurried onto the porch to retrieve the wayward door.

The blue light of winter's dusk was beginning to descend as the snowfall increased again. Nora's eyes pierced the blue haze to look through the woods beyond.

"Where _are_ you, Bo?" she murmured aloud. "Please hurry."

* * *

The girl squinted through the binoculars trying to focus on the cabin. She watched intently as the door flew open and a woman hurried out to retrieve it.

"That's what I thought," she murmured to herself, "someone _is_ in the cabin _._ " She had noticed smoke billowing from the chimney for the past couple of days.

She watched through her binoculars as the woman wrapped her arms about herself and peered into the oncoming darkness.

 _Who is she and what is she looking for?_ the girl wondered.

As the woman turned, the girl noticed her extended belly. "She's having a baby," she whispered. "Why would a pregnant lady be in Dad's cabin?..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from downstairs, "Jenny, you hungry? I made some stew."

Jenny watched as the woman went back into the cabin, then she tossed the binoculars aside and made her way downstairs. _As soon as this weather breaks,_ she told herself, _I'm making a trip to that cabin._

* * *

"Are you convinced yet?" Sam asked the officers smugly. "You and I both know Commissioner Buchanan wouldn't miss work without calling in unless something was terribly wrong; and I've tried to reach Nora Buchanan several times today without success...she hasn't been home and her phone goes straight to voicemail. It's time you take me seriously and…"

"It's time for _you_ to go home, Mr. Rappaport, and let us do our jobs! You've been on our heels all day," Officer Connell responded testily. "We're doing the best we can under the circumstances."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Doing the best you can?" he retorted. "What exactly have you done? You haven't searched, you haven't…"

"For your information, we've issued APBs on both the Commissioner _and_ Mrs. Buchanan. I'm sure if we find one, we'll find the other. Now go home before we arrest you for being out during a Level 3 emergency!"

Sam shut his mouth and nodded. "Can you at least let me know if you find them?" he asked calmly.

"Are you next of kin?" asked Officer Connell with a sarcastic voice and raised brow.

"No, but..." Sam began.

"Then we won't be contacting you. It's not protocol. Now _go home!_ "

Without another word, Sam licked his lips, turned on his heel, and exited the precinct.

* * *

Bo plunged through the drifted landscape following his innate sense of direction; but, in spite of his efforts, he was unable to locate either his car _or_ the road. Now, after hours of searching, it was not only snowing furiously again, but darkness had descended. It was past time to return to the cabin.

He planned to follow his footprints back; but his former tracks were already filling with new and drifted snow, and the glare from his flashlight did very little to improve his vision. His exposed skin was stinging sharply, and his fingers and toes were numb from the sub zero temperatures. He pulled Nora's scarf higher on his face and trudged on.

"I'm coming, Red," he breathed through the scarf across his mouth.

Frozen and exhausted, he couldn't wait to get back to the tiny cabin...and the warmth of Nora's arms.

* * *

Nora heard the familiar hissing sound and relief flooded her. She was able to light the Coleman lantern. She was afraid she wouldn't remember how, but she had watched Bo light it several times, and her powers of observation came through. She placed the lantern on a small table she had dragged to the window in hopes that Bo could see it's soft glow and find his way back.

Worry etched her face as she peered through the frosted glass. She was trying _not_ to worry, but she couldn't help herself. It was so brutally cold outside; and, although she knew Bo was dressed warmly, was it enough for a night like this? Why wasn't he back yet? Did something happen? Was he hurt? Was he lost?

"Oh Bo...where _are_ you?" she whispered anxiously.

A log dropping in the fireplace behind her reminded her to add wood to the fire. She started toward the fireplace, but was stopped abruptly by a severe pain that gripped her lower abdomen. She held her belly and waited for it to pass as usual.

"Whew..." she muttered to herself as the pain subsided, "that was a big one."

She had been having some cramping on and off all day as well as more braxton hicks contractions. _Normal for this stage of pregnancy_ , she told herself... _nothing to worry about._ Yet, she wished she could remember more about her pregnancy with Rachel...she wished she could call and get reassurance from her doctor...and she wished she wasn't alone.

"You're fine, Nora Buchanan," she said aloud. "Now...add wood to this fire. The last thing Bo needs when he gets back is a cold cabin."

She added a couple of logs, then wandered to the kitchen for a snack. Crackers again. She ran her hand across her pregnant belly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. When we get out of here, I'll feed you better. Mommy promises you that," she said, spreading peanut butter on some crackers.

She finished her crackers as she sat staring into the fireplace, listening to the wind howling outside. She wondered how things were in Llanview...were they experiencing this storm too? She wondered what happened when she didn't arrive in court today. Did they even have court today? Was anyone questioning where she and Bo were? Were they looking for them? Were they surmising that she and Bo were together? Doubtful, she thought, since the papers had been so cruel in their headlines.

She thought about Bo and about the time they had spent trapped together. Finally, a smile broke through her worried expression. It had all been worth it...the hunger and cold and...taxidermied companions...all of it was worth the reconnection she and Bo had had this wintery weekend.

* * *

" **NORA?"** Bo shouted through the whirling wind. He ran his hands along the wall of the building thinking he had finally found their cabin. He inched his way along on numbed feet, searching for the door.

" **NORA!"** he shouted again. _Where is the damn door?_ he thought. _Why isn't she answering?_

Frozen to the bone and laden with snow, he stumbled along barely able to stay on his feet. Suddenly, and without warning, the wall tumbled open and he fell to his face on a hard-packed floor.

"Nora…" he whispered, as the door swung closed and he was left in utter darkness.

* * *

Nora spent the rest of the evening wandering the cabin and peering through the window at the darkness. She had no idea what time it was, but she was beginning to feel tired. She wanted to stay awake until Bo got back, but her back was aching...had been aching all afternoon. Finally, she changed into her pajamas and wrapped up in a blanket by the fire.

What seemed like just moments later, Nora's eyes burst open. "Bo?" she asked into the silence.

She ran a hand through her tousled hair. She had fallen asleep. She stood and looked around. She was still alone, but now just in firelight...the lantern had burned out.

As she moved to place another log on the fire, she bent double in pain. Shocked, she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Not yet, little one..." she whispered anxiously, "it's not time yet."

That's when she felt it...warm liquid running between her thighs. Her water had broken...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Nora gripped the edge of the blankets and breathed through another pain. As the contraction subsided, she realized the worrisome and exhausting night was nearly done. The cabin was awakening to the pale gray light of dawn.

Nora was glad to see the night end. It had seemed interminable...full of worry over Bo and the increasing pain of labor.

 _Bo...God, where is Bo?_ she wondered for what seemed like the millionth time. _Please let him be alright. Please help him find his way back to me…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by another wrenching pain. She moaned, then reminded herself to breathe through it as she had before. They were coming closer together now. She had no clock to time them, but they were just minutes apart. The bleeding had increased also...and her back pain was excruciating.

In the previous hours, as she realized she was actually in labor and while there was a good deal of time between contractions, she made a few preparations. She melted a pan of snow over the fire to boiling, then sterilized the sharpest knife she could find in the drawer. She couldn't find anything to clamp the umbilical cord, so she cut one of her gloves and unraveled some yarn to tie off the cord. Then she found a clean towel in the bathroom cupboard and lay the supplies out on the table near the bed. Satisfied that she had done what she could, she spent the rest of the evening pacing the floor, breathing through contractions, or on her hands and knees to alleviate her back pain. Through all of this, she kept a watchful eye on the door anticipating Bo's return.

Another contraction. Her panting breaths echoed through the cabin in cadence with the howling wind outside. As the pain gave her a few moments of respite, she wondered what she'd do if Bo _didn't_ arrive in time. That was becoming a very real possibility…

 _I can't deliver my own baby,_ she thought desperately. _What am I going to do?_

Another pain tightened her uterus in a vice-like grip. Her cries echoed through the cabin as she writhed on the sheets.

When the pain subsided, she gave way to tears...tears of worry. She was worried about Bo, but also about her baby…

"God, please take care of my baby," she whispered through choked sobs, "it's coming too early...please let my baby be alright...help me...I can't do this…"

She cried out again as the next pain rent her body. The pressure was unbearable. When the pain subsided, she reached a hand between her legs...she could feel the baby's head crowning.

Suddenly the fear was replaced by maternal instinct. If there was no one to help her, she would have to bring this baby into the world herself. She swiped the tears from under her eyes and became her own birthing coach…

"You can **do** this, Nora Buchanan," she said aloud. "Women used to give birth on their own all the time squatting in the woods somewhere. If they can do it, you can too!"

She attempted to scoot herself up into a better sitting position and placed her hands on her knees. She was ready for the next contraction and planning to bear down…

...when the door opened.

* * *

Jenny could hear the woman's screams before she pushed the cabin door open.

"Bo?" Nora questioned through a ragged breath. When her eyes fell on a woman's face, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I was passing by and heard your cries...thought you might need some help," the young woman answered.

Nora gave her a weak and breathless smile, "That's an understatement," she whispered, wiping the sweat from her brow. Another pain immediately wracked her body. "Please help me," she moaned before releasing another scream and bearing down.

"Don't worry about a thing," the girl replied over Nora's cries, "I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, a small, scratchy wail pierced the cabin, and Nora cried tears of joy and relief. She held her tiny son against her chest as the young woman carefully tied and cut the umbilical cord.

"Thank you," Nora whispered through her tears as the woman worked quietly. "I'm sorry...in all the excitement, I didn't catch your name…"

"Tammy," the girl replied.

"Well...thank you, Tammy. I'm glad you showed up when you did. You seem to know what you're doing…"

"I know enough," the girl answered. "I had a baby a few months ago myself."

"Really?" Nora replied. "You seem so young…"

The girl shrugged and smiled again, "I had a baby boy too...in November." She looked at the baby in Nora's arms and ran a hand over his tiny head.

Nora took another breath as her uterus began cramping again.

"Here," the woman said reaching for the baby. "I have some warm water ready. I'll clean him up as you deliver the afterbirth. Then I'll help you clean up and put new sheets on the bed."

Nora handed her small son to the woman who carried him gently away. Then Nora set about the job of delivering the afterbirth.

Within minutes, Nora was finished and eagerly waiting to see her baby again. And she could hardly wait to have a clean bed.

"Tammy? How's he doing?" she called toward the back of the cabin.

There was no reply.

"Tammy?... He's awfully quiet. Is everything alright?"

Again Nora got no response.

Puzzled, she called again, "Tammy?"

When the woman didn't respond after a third call, Nora became concerned. In spite of the shakiness she still felt in her legs after giving birth, she forced herself out of the bed and carefully made her way to the back of the cabin.

"Tammy? Tammy, is everything okay?"

She felt a chill and rubbed her hands over her arms. When she rounded the corner to the rear of the cabin, Nora saw that the back door was ajar...and then Nora faced her worst nightmare. Tammy, along with her newborn son, was gone.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Nora stumbled on trembling legs to the cabin door and, holding the wall for support, she forced herself onto the back stoop.

 _ **"TAMMY!"**_ she shouted.

The woman was nowhere in sight.

"My baby!…" she cried, "God, no…" Tears flowed down her cheeks unbidden, but she wiped them away.

 _Think Nora..._ she told herself, determination winning the fight over fear.

She swiftly took in her surroundings. The snow had stopped, and weak sunlight was piercing through the trees. Nora could barely make out the woman's receding tracks. She had to follow them quickly before they were covered again with drifting snow.

 _Think quickly..._ she continued... _you'll need a coat and boots...  
_

Adrenaline was her friend. Nora scrambled back into the cabin and grabbed the extra hunting coat and boots beside the back door. She donned both as quickly as possible and painstakingly made her way out of the cabin to follow the fading tracks.

It was bitter cold and the snow was deep. Still, she trudged through the best she could in her weakened state. A trail of blood from the recent birth left it's own path behind her through the snow. Breathlessly she trekked through the drifts until the woods opened up into a meadow and she found herself at the edge of a river.

That's where the tracks stopped.

She looked up and down the river's edge. No, she wasn't mistaken. The woman's tracks were gone. She must have had some type of transportation to cross the river...it was too wide and too deep to walk across.

Nora began to panic. She wandered frantically up and down the riverbank, slip sliding in the mounds of snow. Her legs quivered feebly as she stumbled through the drifts.

"Oh God...God...help me…" she whispered as she looked wildly at the river before her and her tears began again.

Suddenly, and without warning, she lost her footing and slid down the embankment toward the water's edge where she struck her head on an outcropping of rock. The sound of rushing water joined the ringing in her ears just before her world went black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jenny, with the infant wrapped inside a towel and zipped snugly inside her coat, struggled to hide the canoe in the brush by the water's edge. Then she stealthily made her way to the house and entered the basement door. She knew her father would be at work by now, so she had some time to make plans.

The baby wriggled inside his cocoon and whimpered, but it wasn't long before the whimpering turned into a scratchy wail.

Jenny went to the living room couch and unzipped her coat carefully. She took the swaddled baby from her coat and cradled him close in her arms.

"Don't cry, Dylan," she whispered soothingly. "Mommy's gonna take care of you. We'll fix you a nice warm bottle of milk. Does that sound good? I'm so happy to see you, honey. Mommy has missed you...I've missed you _so_ much…"

The baby puckered his face and flailed helplessly in her arms.

* * *

Nora heard the paddling sound of the turning propellers before she actually saw the helicopter. She opened her eyes to find paramedics hovering over her, wrapping her body in warming blankets.

"Ma'am?" one paramedic asked. "Can you hear me, Ma'am?"

Nora nodded weakly. "My baby…" she whispered.

"What did you say, Ma'am?" the paramedic asked.

Nora twisted and tried to sit up. Her eyes were wide. "My baby…" she said again, "I have to find my baby...help me find my baby..."

"I think she's delirious," one of the paramedics whispered.

"Now, now...just relax, Ma'am," the other replied. "Don't you worry about a thing. We're going to get you to a hospital where they can help you. What's your name, Ma'am? Can you tell me your name?"

"Nora...Nora Buchanan," she responded breathlessly, gripping the paramedic's sleeve. "I just had a baby...someone took my baby…you have to help me find him..."

"Okay...It's gonna be alright," he said, patting her hand. "We'll get you the help you need. Don't you worry, " he replied. "But first, we need to get you to the hospital..."

"Noooo!" Nora screamed in sheer panic. "I can't leave here! I have to find my baby! Please...please help me find him! Please!" She struggled to get up, but the paramedics restrained her.

"I think we're going to have to give her something to relax," one paramedic suggested.

No sooner were the words spoken than his partner was preparing a syringe.

"Here you go, Ma'am. Just a little something to help you relax," he said as he pushed Nora against the gurney and administered the shot. "Now don't you worry about anything," he added soothingly against her protests. "We're going to take care of you."

* * *

While the baby squalled, Tammy scrounged through the boxes in her closet until she found a bottle and some newborn clothes and blankets. Hurriedly, she prepared a bottle of milk and tested the milk's temperature on her arm.

"I'm coming, Dylan. Mommy's coming...shh, shh, shh. Here now...let me just wrap you up, then I'll give you some warm milk. It's okay, honey…Mommy's right here."

She wrapped him warmly in the blankets, then propped herself up in the bed and held him close.

"Here you go, Dylan," she urged as she tried to get him to take the nipple. "Come on...it's good, honey. It'll make you big and strong. Come on…"

Finally, the infant latched onto the bottle's nipple and began to suck.

And as the baby quieted down for his first meal, Jenny was able to formulate a plan for when her father got home.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam tossed his keys on the table and his coat over a chair. It had been a long day in court...his first since the snow storm had subsided. After rummaging through his mail, he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and turned on the tv to catch the evening news.

" _...and so, folks,"_ the weatherman was saying, " _this winter storm seems to be abating. The department of transportation is working hard to clear the main roads, but it will be some time before the secondary roads are passable. Although the Level 3 emergency has been lifted, please use caution if you must be out and about. Now...back to you, Bob."_

" _Thank you, Tim. Yes, rescue workers have had a full day. Helicopters have been instrumental in rescuing several people who have been stranded by the storm. One person recovered today was missing Llanview attorney, Nora Buchanan. Ms. Buchanan and her husband, Commissioner Bo Buchanan, were reported missing two days ago. Ms. Buchanan was found along the banks of the Tucquan Creek and taken to Mercy Hospital in Harrisburg where she is said to be in stable condition. Commissioner Buchanan has not yet been located…_

Sam was on his feet and back into his coat at the words _Mercy Hospital._ He grabbed his keys and slammed the door closed behind him. He was on his way to Harrisburg.

* * *

Henry Benson had been using his tractor to help clear snow from people's drives. The first thing he noticed when he got home was a half empty baby bottle on the kitchen table. Curiously, he picked it up and rotated it in his hand.

 _Jenny_ …

He carried the bottle into the living room to question her, but she wasn't there.

"Jenny?" he called from the foot of the stairs, "you alright?"

No answer.

Apprehension went through Henry's mind and worry gripped him. _She was doing so much better…_ or so he thought.

It was hard being a single father. Henry's wife had died when Jenny was twelve-years-old...right when a girl needed her mother. He'd done the best he could, but he had to work; and he had to admit, Jenny spent way too much time alone and had nearly raised herself.

When she got pregnant at eighteen, he was not at all surprised. Actually, he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner since he was always coming home to find different boys in the house. Jenny wasn't sure who the daddy was but wanted to keep the baby, so Henry had tried to be supportive.

When little Dylan died in his crib at only a month old, Jenny was devastated. She tried to hurt herself as well, but Henry had her committed to a facility where she could get some emotional help. He thought the worst was behind them. Why would she have the baby bottles out again?

Henry climbed the stairs and stood outside Jenny's door. He heard her talking.

"Grandpa is going to be surprised and happy to see you, Dylan. He should be home any time now…"

Puzzled, Henry opened the door to find Jenny with a babe in her arms and, on her face, the brightest smile that he'd seen in months.

"Jenny?" Henry began quietly.

"Dad...look who's home," Jenny interrupted. "It's Dylan. Come see him."

Henry slowly approached Jenny and the child. Pulling aside the blanket, he gazed upon an obviously newborn infant.

"Jenny...where…?"

Jenny's smile faded. "It's Dylan, Dad. Don't you even recognize your own grandson?" She pulled the baby possessively closer.

Henry's heart sank as he stared at his daughter.

"Jenny…" he began cautiously, "...where did you find this baby?"

"You mean, Dylan? Where did I find him?" she replied. "God gave him back to me….that's all you need to know."

Henry looked at her in wonder, but before he could respond, she continued, "But, he's going to need some milk...we're almost out," she told him knowingly. "If you can't get to the store, can you at least get some milk from Maisy? I need to prepare some bottles ahead…"

"Jenny…"

"Are you _going_ to help me or _not_ **?** " Jenny remarked, getting agitated. Feeling her tension, the baby began to fuss. She put him over her shoulder and tried to console him.

Henry spoke soothingly, "Jenny...this baby...he isn't Dylan, honey. He…"

"He _is_ Dylan!" she shouted angrily. "He's mine! Now, are you going to help me? If you don't help me, I'll...I'll...I'll just take Dylan and we'll leave! We don't need you! We can make it on our own…"

"No!" Henry answered quickly. "No. I don't want you and...Dylan...out in the cold...I'll go get some milk...just stay here. We'll figure all this out…"

* * *

Sunlight beamed through a crack in the barn siding leaving a streak of light across Bo's grizzled face. He squinted against the light as he regained consciousness once again. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been here.

The barn door slid open, and Henry Benson, milk pail in hand, entered nearly tripping over Bo's still form lying on the floor.

"What the…" Henry proclaimed as he looked down at Bo. "Hey, mister! You alright?" he asked, putting down the milk pail and dropping to a knee beside Bo. "Have mercy...what's going to happen next?" he wondered.

* * *

" **Don't tell me to calm down! She took my** _ **baby!**_ " Nora shouted, pacing the floor of her hospital room.

"And we're here to help you find your baby, Mrs. Buchanan, but these things take some time. We'll get a lot more done if we remain calm and..."

Nora pointed her finger at the officer. "If _anything_ happens to my baby…"

Suddenly the magnitude of the problem became very real, and she slumped on the side of her bed trying to fight back tears. "Please...please help me find my baby...please…" she cried softly. "And my husband...he's out there somewhere…"

"Search teams are all over the area. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until your husband is found. Right now we need to concentrate on the baby. Now...this woman who took your baby...do you think you could describe her to one of our sketch artists?"

Nora wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Yes. Definitely. I can do that."

"Well then, that's where we'll start. Try not to worry, Mrs. Buchanan. We'll do our very best to find your baby. I'll call the department. We'll have a sketch artist here in no time."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The glass doors slid open as Sam entered Mercy Hospital. He approached the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me," he began. "I'd like the room number for Nora Buchanan please."

"Nora Buchanan…" the receptionist repeated slowly. "Okay...yes...here she is. That would be room number…" She stopped and looked at Sam. "There's a police watch on Mrs. Buchanan's room. Are you her husband?" she asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "No... just a close friend. I've been worried about her. She's been missing for days. Is she alright?"

"I don't know the condition of the patient, Sir, but I can call the nurse's station and see if Mrs. Buchanan is able to receive visitors."

"Please," Sam replied. "That would be very helpful." As he waited, he wondered why Nora would have a police watch outside her door. That made no sense...

His thoughts were interrupted when the receptionist hung up the phone and turned to Sam. Mrs. Buchanan is allowed visitors. She's on the fourth floor...room 427."

"427," Sam repeated. "Thank you very much."

Moments later, Sam was outside room 427. After a brief explanation to the cop on duty, he was given permission to see Nora. He opened the door to find her standing by the window.

"Nora?" he asked quietly.

It was such a relief to see a familiar face, Nora went straight into his arms. As he held her close, she was overcome by emotion again.

"Nora...are you alright? Where have you been?" he asked with concern. "I've been worried sick." It was then that he noticed she was no longer pregnant. "Nora?"

Nora pulled herself out of his arms, and the story began tumbling out of her amidst tears and choked back sobs. "I've been...with Bo...our car went off the road and...we've been trapped in a cabin for days...Bo finally went for help, but he didn't come back…" She gulped back sobs. "I had the baby while he was gone...a boy…"

"You had the baby? Is he alright?" Sam asked quickly.

"I don't know, Sam...the girl that helped me...she took him!" She could no longer control her emotions and began weeping, her hands in front of her face. "He's gone...the baby's gone...and Bo…"

Sam went to console her again, but as he wrapped his arms about her, she pulled back suddenly. "No! No, Sam. I can't...we...can't…"

Confusion masked Sam's face. Before she disappeared, they had been spending time together. He had been her help and her friend… "I'm here for you, Nora. I just want to help," he told her pleadingly. "Why are you pushing me away?"

She wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Things have changed, Sam. Bo and I...we're back together...we're working things out…"

Sam had difficulty hiding his emotions. He cleared his throat and looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "That's good, Nora," he said quietly. "I know that's what you wanted."

"It _is_ what I wanted...it's what I've wanted since this whole mess began...and now...Bo's gone...and the baby! Oh Sam! My _baby!_ " The tears began again and her shoulders shook. He approached her again and was met with anger.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm not going to touch you, Nora. I just want you to sit...try to relax...calm down…"

At these words, Nora exploded, " **I** _ **can't**_ **relax, Sam! My** _ **husband**_ **is missing...maybe** _ **dead**_ **in the snow somewhere! And my baby…"**

The door opened and the officer on duty appeared. "What's going on in here?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "Mrs. Buchanan is just upset...understandably so…"

"Is there any news?" Nora interrupted, looking at the officer with hope.

"No ma'am...not yet," he replied gently, "but our men are working on it. They're doing their best to find your family...trust me."

* * *

"Come right in here where it's warm," Henry Benson told Bo as he helped him into the house. "You can sit right here in the kitchen...I've got some coffee...you like coffee?"

Bo nodded. "Sounds good," he answered weakly. He was visibly shaking and still a bit disoriented, so Henry got him a blanket to wrap up in.

"Here's the coffee. Need cream? Sugar?" Henry asked.

"No...black is fine...thanks," Bo said.

Henry opened the fridge and started searching. "I'm sure you're hungry too," Henry said. "I've got some leftover ham in here. Let me fix you a sandwich."

"Thanks," Bo replied.

"My name's Henry Benson," Henry told Bo as he placed the sandwich before him. "And your name is..."

"Bo...Bo Buchanan."

"I assume the storm forced you to take shelter in my barn…" Henry continued.

Bo interrupted. His head was beginning to clear. "No...we were in a cabin...I got lost and thought I had found the cabin...but it must have been your barn...What day is it, Henry?" Bo asked.

"Wednesday."

"Wednesday..." Bo repeated with a puzzled frown.

"That's right," Henry responded. "How long have you been in my barn?"

"Well...it was Monday when I first went out after the storm…"

Before Bo could finish, he heard a baby crying and a young woman rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Did you get the milk, Dad?" she asked. She was visibly frustrated when she found her father in the kitchen talking with a visitor.

"I forgot," Henry answered, standing. "Found this man freezing in our barn...brought him in to warm up...gave him a bite to eat. I'll get the milk now…"

"Please hurry," she said, jostling the squalling infant, "Dylan is hungry. I _told_ you Dylan was hungry."

"I know, I know," Henry replied. "I'm getting it right now." He pulled on his boots and coat and headed out the door.

Bo finished his sandwich and coffee, then wrapped the blanket tighter about his shoulders. He was still shivering from cold and his hands and feet were stinging as they thawed. He tried to make small talk with the girl. "How old is your baby?" he asked.

Jenny quickly answered, "One week old."

"He's a feisty little guy, isn't he?" Bo said. "My wife is expecting a baby…"

Suddenly Bo realized it had been two days since he'd left Nora at the cabin. Anxiety descended over him. He hoped she was okay. She had to be worried sick. He had to get back to her.

Before they could converse any longer, Henry was back with the milk. Jenny snatched it from him and got busy making a bottle. When it was ready, she turned and exited the kitchen swiftly.

Henry turned to Bo. "You were telling me you were in a cabin?"

"Yes...my wife and I were stranded and found a cabin." Suddenly Bo was more animated. "Please...you have to help me find that cabin. My wife is there and probably worried sick about me...and she's pregnant. Please…" Bo said, struggling to stand up, "Please help me find her."

Henry stood and pulled on his coat again. "Not all of the roads are open, but I'll do my best. If worse comes to worst, we'll bring back the truck and take my 4-wheeler. You sure you're up for this? I think you need to see a doctor...you may have frostbite or something…"

"No...I'm fine for now...I'll deal with that after we find my wife," Bo answered as he and Henry headed out the door.

* * *

Bo slammed the cabin's door open and looked around. The cabin was cold, dark, and empty.

" **NORA?"** he shouted as he made his way through the cabin and toward the back room. " **NORA!"**

In the back of the cabin, he was met with a strong draft of cold air. He found the door wide open and some snow-filled tracks heading into the woods. On the threshold were some reddish-brown splotches. Blood? He looked closely and followed the drops and splotches to where they led back to the bed. It _was_ blood...dried blood. And beside the bed was a knife covered with dried blood.

Henry's eyes were wide, but he tried to hide his concern. _What had Jenny done? Is this where she found the baby? Did she do something to this man's wife?_ He pulled himself from his thoughts when Bo spoke again.

"Do you have a phone, Henry?" Bo asked frantically. "We need to call the police!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Henry didn't have a phone, but drove Bo to the nearest police station.

"Just drop me off by the door while you find a place to park," Bo told him.

Henry pulled up and Bo scrambled from the truck. Three cops looked up from their work as Bo entered ushering a cold draft with him.

"How can we help you?" asked the closest officer.

"It's my wife," Bo began breathlessly, "She's missing."

The officer pulled some documents from a filing cabinet. "So you want to report a missing person…"

"Yes," Bo replied tersely. "My wife is missing! We were stranded in an old cabin during the storm. When the snow subsided, I left her to go get help, but when I got back...she was gone. There's blood...lots of blood...on the sheets...the floor...in and around the cabin. Something's happened to her! You need to send some officers out there to investigate the site. Help me find her...she's pregnant and…"

The officer held up a hand in an effort to calm Bo. "Okay...okay. One step at a time," he said, grabbing his pen and clipboard. "Follow me."

He led Bo to another room and closed the door behind them. "I'm Officer Caldwell. I'll need to get some information to help our investigation. Let's begin with your wife's name."

Bo ran a hand impatiently through his hair. "Her name's Nora Buchanan."

"Buchanan…" the officer said slowly. He looked through the police blotter. "Nora Buchanan, Llanview attorney?" he asked.

"Yes!" Bo answered swiftly. "Do you know where she is…?"

"Are you Commissioner Bo Buchanan?"

"Yes!" Bo replied again. "Please...we're wasting time. We need some of your officers out at that cabin and…"

"Actually, we don't. Your wife was spotted by a rescue chopper yesterday. Paramedics on board helped her and…"

Bo interrupted, fear in his eyes. "Helped her? What happened to her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She was flown to Mercy Hospital in Harrisburg…"

"But, is she alright?" Bo continued worriedly.

The officer sighed. "You obviously haven't seen the news. Have a seat, Commissioner."

Bo's worried face went ashen. "I don't need to sit down! I need to know what's happened to my wife!"

"Sit down," the officer repeated firmly.

Bo sat and looked at Officer Caldwell imploringly.

"As I said, your wife was taken to Mercy Hospital. I don't know her current condition. I _do_ know that she had the baby…"

"Is the baby okay? She was alone in that cabin…"

"Not according to your wife's report. She reported to our officers that someone had taken the baby...a woman. Harrisburg police made a composite sketch from your wife's description. The sketch was on the evening news, but no one has come forward with any information yet."

Officer Caldwell slid a copy of the composite sketch across the desk toward Bo. Immediately Bo recognized the drawing as Henry's daughter, Jenny.

"I know this woman! I mean...I've met her! The guy that drove me over here? It's his daughter! And she has a new baby…" Questions were churning in Bo's mind. "The guy's name is Henry Benson...and his daughter's name is Jenny..."

Bo stood to his feet and rushed out of the office, Officer Caldwell on his heels. When they reached the lobby, it was as Bo feared. Henry was nowhere to be found, and his truck wasn't in the lot. Henry was gone.

* * *

Henry slid his truck into his snow-covered lane. He jumped out, slamming the door, and ran to the house. He needed to talk to Jenny, although he already knew the truth.

When he opened the door, he could hear the scratchy wails of the infant. Following them, he found Jenny and the baby in the living room.

"Come on, Dylan. Take it! Please drink your milk. What's the matter with you?" she cried in impatient frustration.

"Jenny?" Henry asked quietly from the doorway.

She turned red, swollen eyes toward him. "There must be something wrong with this milk, Dad! He won't drink it...and he just keeps crying and crying! Dylan has never acted like this before…I don't know what to do!"

Henry laid his coat across a chair and walked slowly into the room. He knew he had to handle this situation carefully.

"Here...let me try," he said reaching for the baby.

Jenny turned away from her father, holding the baby close. She looked at him warily. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to feed him. You're upset, and he senses that. When you were a baby, I used to calm you down sometimes when your Mama was tense. Here," he said reaching out again and giving her an encouraging nod, "let me try."

Jenny looked down at the crying baby, then reluctantly let her father take him from her arms. Henry carried the baby to the rocking chair and asked for the bottle. Jenny handed it to him sullenly.

"What's the matter, little fella, aren't you hungry?" Henry asked as the infant flailed in his arms. Not having any success with the bottle, he put the baby up on his shoulder and patted his back. "Maybe you have a little air in your belly, huh? Let's try this."

Jenny watched, relaxing some, as her father worked with the infant.

Henry was having no success calming the baby either. He held him close and soothed him all the while trying to decide how he was going to handle this situation with his fragile daughter's state of mind.

In a few moments, Henry looked at her with true concern. "Jenny...he feels warm to me. I think he has a fever."

"No, he's fine, Dad. He's just hungry," she replied testily. "Give him back to me."

Henry put his calloused hand atop the baby's downy head. "I'm serious, Jenny. He's very warm...burning up with fever. He needs help…"

"NO, he's fine! Give him to me," she replied, grabbing the infant from his arms.

Henry released the baby, but continued, "Jenny, please...he does need help. He needs to see a doctor. Maybe a doctor could tell us…"

"NO! I said he's fine!"

She turned her back on her father. Henry wrung his hands with worry and said a silent prayer for wisdom.

* * *

Because he was unfamiliar with the area, Bo was no help in telling the police where Henry lived. They found his address through tax records, however, and made their way over the slippery, snow-covered roads to his farm. Two squad cars, one with Officer Caldwell and Bo, the other as back up, made their way quietly up Henry's lane.

Bo and Officer Caldwell had already discussed Henry's part in the snatching of the baby...they both thought that he was innocent and the daughter had acted on her own. Otherwise, why would he have voluntarily taken Bo to the station? Had he been part of the scheme, he would likely have killed Bo at the cabin or, at the very least, abandoned him in the elements somewhere.

Still, they didn't know what to expect when they reached the house. What would Henry Benson do to protect his daughter? As they stood outside the door of the house, they could hear voices and the baby crying. Bo breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God...they were still here.

"Why don't you let me go in and talk with them first?" Bo asked quietly. "I really have a gut instinct that this Benson guy is alright, and I can usually trust my gut instincts."

Officer Caldwell had his doubts. "No, can't do it," he whispered, shaking his head. "If this guy pulls a gun, your death is on our heads. Not a good plan. Sorry, Commissioner."

"But, if we storm this place, something could happen to the baby. Please...just let me try to reason with them. Give me a chance. Please."

Against his better judgement, Caldwell agreed, then put the backup police on standby near the other door of the house. "I'm right here," he told Bo as they stood on the stoop. "Shout my name if you need me."

Bo nodded. Caldwell backed up against the wall as Bo knocked on the door. There was silence and then some scrambling before Henry opened the door. He was alone, but Bo could hear the stifled cries of the baby in another room.

"Henry," Bo said, "I think you know why I'm here."

Resignation in his eyes, Henry opened the door to let Bo into the kitchen. He saw the police cars in the distance.

"I don't know what to do…" Henry told Bo solemnly. "When my daughter brought home this baby...I just didn't know what to do. I've been trying to find a way to convince her that it's not her baby. You see, her baby, Dylan, died a few months back...crib death...and Jenny's not been the same. She's had some counseling, but…" Henry shook his head, tears in his eyes. "She needs help…"

"Let me try to talk with her," Bo suggested.

"She's hard-headed," Henry told Bo, wringing his hands, "Probably won't listen..."

"All the same, I'd like to try," Bo answered.

Henry nodded. "She's in her room. Top of the stairs on the right."

Not knowing what might happen upstairs, Bo motioned for Officer Caldwell to enter. As Henry watched solemnly, Bo climbed the stairs, Officer Caldwell shadowing him a short distance as to remain out of sight.

At the top of the stairs, Bo turned the old farmhouse knob slowly and opened the door. Jenny turned tear-filled eyes toward the sound. She was surprised to see Bo, not her father, standing in her doorway. The baby's cries were being muffled by a pillow. Bo could see his tiny legs and feet flailing beneath.

"Jenny...I heard the baby crying. Wondered if I could help."

"NO," she said vehemently. "He doesn't know you! Why are you here again? Get out!"

"Can I just...see the baby?" Bo asked, approaching her slowly.

Jenny screamed angrily, "NO! I SAID GET OUT!"

The baby, startled by her screams, wailed more loudly against the pillow.

"STOP IT!" Jenny cried. "STOP CRYING! WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU, DYLAN? MAKE HIM STOP CRYING...MAKE HIM STOP!"

Bo kneeled beside her. "Here," he said gently, "I'm pretty good with babies. Maybe I can calm him down. Let me try."

Jenny cried softly and rocked herself back and forth. She moved the pillow off the baby and put it aside. Peering at his red, squalling face, she looked puzzled. "I thought he was Dylan...but...he doesn't act like my Dylan…" she said quietly.

Bo reached his arms as if to take the baby. "May I hold him?"

Jenny released her tight grasp as Bo slipped the baby from her arms. She leaned against the wall and weeped softly. "Dylan...where are you? I miss you, Dylan...I need you…"

Bo looked at the baby he held in his arms...Nora's baby. The crying continued blended with soft hiccoughing. Bo held him close and soothed him quietly.

"Come on, little guy," he whispered, holding him close, "your Mommy's worried about you."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The emergency room doors at Mercy Hospital slid open. Bo quickly followed the paramedics who were transporting Nora's tiny son in an incubator. Police had called the emergency squad to have the fevered baby transported to the hospital safely, and they arrived with a police escort. At the door to the sterile examining room, Bo was stopped.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the doctor told him, "only medical personnel beyond this point. I assure you, we'll do everything we can to help your baby. While you wait, you need to report to the desk clerk about admission."

With that, the glass doors slid shut leaving Bo helplessly separated from the child. He said a silent prayer, then turned to locate the desk clerk.

"You're next, Sir. Are you here for yourself or did you bring someone in today?" the clerk asked.

"I brought someone in...the baby that just arrived…"

"Yes, Sir. The baby's name please," she asked as she typed the information.

"Uh...well," Bo hesitated, "he doesn't have a name yet. He's actually not _my_ baby. He belongs to a patient here in the hospital...Nora Buchanan…"

"Ohhh...I've seen this story on the news," the clerk responded. "I'm glad the baby was found," she added, giving Bo an encouraging smile. "I'll just use the same information that we have on file for Nora Buchanan to complete these records then. You may be seated."

"Actually...Can you tell me where to find Nora please? Her room number?"

She typed in some information. "She's in room 427."

"And the baby...how will we..." Bo began.

"When there's news of the baby's condition, they will contact Mrs. Buchanan. You may go on up to her room and wait. The elevator is just around the corner. Fourth floor, take a right when you get off the elevator."

"Thank you," Bo replied. He couldn't wait to see Nora.

* * *

 **427** read the placard on the door.

Bo opened it slowly and peered inside. He saw Nora leaning against the wall by the window. She looked deep in thought but turned when she heard the door unlatch. Her mouth dropped into an O and tears immediately welled in her eyes. Crossing the room quickly, she threw herself into his arms, tears flowing unobtrusively.

"Oh Bo...I've been so worried about you." She clung to him desperately. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry…" He held her close and consoled her. She pulled back a little to look at him. "Are you okay? Let me look at you. What happened?" She wrapped her arms around him again and held him tight.

Bo rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm okay, Red...I'm fine."

"The baby, Bo…" she sobbed against his chest, "someone took my baby..."

"I know," he said calmly, "but honey? Red, look at me…" He held her face in his hands. "Look at me, Red. Listen. I found the baby. I found him. He's being evaluated in the ER and..."

"You found him?! Is he alright?!" she asked, her eyes panicked.

"They told me they'd give you a report after they've evaluated him…"

"I want to see him! I want to see him now, Bo!" she exclaimed breaking out of his arms and making her way quickly to the door.

He pulled her back to him. "Nora…"

"Let me see my baby," she cried. "I need to see him…." Her words were muffled against Bo's chest.

"You will. I promise. I'm sure they'll bring us some news soon."

As he consoled Nora, the door opened and Sam entered with two cups of coffee. He was startled to see Bo.

"Bo!" he said in surprise. "Uh...good to see you...glad you're alright."

Bo nodded in Sam's direction. He wasn't happy to see him, but this wasn't the time to worry about Sam Rappaport.

Nora turned toward Sam. "Bo found the baby, Sam. He's in the ER."

"You found him? Where? What happened? Is he alright?" Sam said with both relief and concern.

"It's a long story," Bo answered, "for another time."

"Well…" Sam stuttered. "I'm relieved...and grateful. We've been so worried...Nora's been so worried about you and the baby..."

The awkward moment was interrupted when a doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Buchanan?"

"Yes!" Nora answered rushing to his side. "How's my baby? Is he alright? When can I see him?"

"One thing at a time, Mrs. Buchanan. Why don't you have a seat?"

"I don't want to sit. I just want to know what's happening with my baby. Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "Mrs. Buchanan...please sit down. I'm going to tell you everything, but I need you to listen calmly. Have a seat."

Once Nora complied, the doctor began. "First, let me assure you, we're doing everything we can to help your baby. I promise you that. But he has some challenges before him. First, he's very small...only 5 pounds and 3 ounces…"

"But...that's okay, right?" Nora asked. "I mean...much smaller babies have been known to survive…"

"That's right. The weight is not a big issue as long as we can get him to eat and begin gaining. My main concern right now is the infection that he's acquired. When the umbilical cord was cut, it was not clamped tightly. This caused some blood loss as well as allowing bacteria to set in. We have the baby on antibiotics to fight the infection, but we also need to replace the blood lost."

"I'll donate," Nora said quickly, "whatever he needs…"

"Well, under normal circumstances, a blood donation from the mother would be the most logical solution to the problem. Unfortunately, you can't be his donor because your blood types are incompatible. The next logical donor would be the baby's father…" The doctor looked at Bo and Sam expectantly. "Mr Buchanan…?"

Sam shifted his weight on his feet and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm the baby's father," he stammered. "My blood type is B positive."

Bo turned away from the group to look out the window.

The doctor looked at Sam, then back at Nora. "Hmmm...that makes no sense," he said, puzzled and flipping through his charts.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, fear welling up inside her once again.

"Well, Mrs. Buchanan, you're A positive and your husband here," he said indicating Sam, "is B positive, yet your baby is AB negative. That's a very rare blood type...only a small percentage of the population has AB negative blood…"

Bo turned around quickly, eyes wide. "I have AB negative blood."

The doctor looked confused.

"He's not her husband. I am," Bo explained quickly, "and I have AB negative blood."

"You're Mr. Buchanan?" the doctor asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Bo answered.

The doctor looked back at Sam and Nora. He was confused but turned back to Bo to continue his questioning.

"So, Mr. Buchanan," he continued, "are you sure you're AB negative?"

"Yes," Bo answered. "I had to have a blood transfusion after an injury in Vietnam. I'm AB negative." Bo glanced past the doctor to look at Nora. Her eyes were wide. Both their hearts were beating fast at the realization of what this could mean.

The doctor interrupted their thoughts. "I don't mean to question your word, Mr. Buchanan, but it's extremely important that this little guy gets the proper blood. We'll have to test your blood before the transfusion."

"Of course...whatever you need to do," Bo replied."

The doctor closed his chart. "Come with me then. I'll take you to the lab so we can get this procedure rolling."

"Doctor, wait," Nora interrupted. "One more quick question...being premature and everything, are his lungs..." she began, but the doctor interrupted.

"Premature?"

"Yes," Nora explained, "my baby wasn't due for another month..."

The doctor peered at her then shook his head. "Your baby's small, Ma'am, but I assure you he's not premature. Someone must have made a mistake estimating your due date." Then turning to Bo he said, "Now if you'll come with me, Mr. Buchanan…"

Bo glanced at Nora as he followed the doctor out the door. Unconfirmed hope lay in his eyes. That very same hope lay in her own.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nora peered through the glass of the Nursery Intensive Care Unit. The transfusion was complete, and her baby rested peacefully. The doctor assured her that the procedure went well. It was now a waiting game.

Sam interrupted her thoughts. "He's going to be fine, Nora. I'm sure of that. He's a fighter...like his mom."

She turned around and gave him the slightest of smiles. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you for coming...and for being here when I was so distraught...I do appreciate it..."

She looked down the hall beyond Sam. He knew she was looking for Bo. He hated to admit that it bothered him.

"But...you really don't want me to stay," he finished for her.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam...it's just that...when Bo and I were sorting things out…"

He nodded as he interrupted her, "Let me guess...one of his conditions was that you boot old Sam Rappaport to the curb…"

"Well...he didn't put it quite like that, but…" She hesitated only briefly before plunging on, "We can no longer be 'friends', Sam. Bo will always have trust issues when he sees the two of us together. If Bo and I are to move on…"

Sam held up a hand to stop her. "I know. I have to stay away...even if the baby's mine…"

"Sam...it's no different than what you expected had this hideous plan of ours worked." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam, I really am. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, for hurting you, for hurting my husband...for _all_ of it." She shook her head in disbelief. "And now, ironically, I find out that _maybe_ this baby is Bo's after all. Maybe all of this was unnecessary...all of the hurt...the deception...all of it was for nothing."

She glanced over his shoulder again this time to see Bo coming down the corridor. Relief washed over her face as she brushed past Sam to go to Bo.

"Bo, what took so long? I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine," he answered. "After the transfusion, the doc sent me to another department to have my hands and feet looked at. He noticed the peeling skin and wanted me checked for frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Nora asked, frightened and reaching for his hands.

"Yes, but I'm fine, honey. He looked at my hands and feet and called what I have 'frostnip'...a less severe form of exposure. He told me it would have been much worse had I not found shelter in that barn...and if I hadn't been dressed for the weather." He grinned at her. "See Red? That Elmer Fudd get-up saved me...that and your fussing over me."

She squeezed his hands. "I plan to spend the rest of my life fussing over you...you and that little guy down the hall," she said. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"How is he?" Bo asked as they made their way toward the nursery window.

"He's resting," she answered. "The doctor said the transfusion went well, but he would have to be watched carefully until the fever breaks and that infection heals."

Bo nodded. "And how are you?" he asked gently, pulling her to his side.

"I'm okay...just can't wait to hold my baby and know that he's going to be fine…"

"He'll be fine, Red. He's tiny, but he's a trooper. He's gonna be just fine. I can feel it."

* * *

Sam nodded as they approached the nursery window. "Well, Nora, since Bo is back and you're not alone, I guess I'll be leaving."

"Actually, Sam," Bo said, "we need to talk...the two of us…"

"Bo…" Nora began.

"I'm fine, Nora," Bo assured her. "I just need to talk with Sam about a couple of things." Bo motioned with his head toward the end of the hall.

Sam bid Nora goodbye, then he and Bo made their way to the end of the corridor. When they stopped, Sam began, "I already know what you're going to say. Nora told me the two of you are going to try again…"

"No...we're not 'trying again'. We're together again. We love each other and we're committed...and I'm committed to loving and raising that little boy no matter what the DNA test results are. That's what I wanted to talk with you about."

"DNA testing? Is that even necessary? You and the baby share a rare blood type…"

"And there's the fact that he's a full-term baby," Bo added.

"So, why are you even questioning this?" Sam asked, "unless...you don't trust your wife's word when she told you we were together only once."

Bo's jaw clenched and he lowered his voice, "I assure you, I trust my wife. But I can't tolerate the idea of _you_ peering over our shoulders for the rest of our lives...always wondering if that child is yours."

When Sam didn't respond, Bo continued, "I just think it would be better for all of us to know the truth. The doctor told me he is nearly certain the baby is mine...a DNA test will give us that certainty. He can test just the baby and I, but…"

"But that wouldn't completely rule me out," Sam interjected, "and that's what you're trying to do...completely rule me out of the equation."

Bo looked Sam in the eyes. "That's right...out of the equation...and out of our lives."

Sam hesitated only a moment. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll do it...for Nora. She's already told me basically the same thing...that I need to stay out of your lives. I'll do it for her...and so the baby knows who his father is. He deserves to know."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The door to room 427 opened, and Nora looked up from her magazine.

"Hey, you're back!" she exclaimed.

Bo stepped in, a bouquet of red roses in one hand, the other hand held secretly behind his back. "Sorry it took so long. I made a few extra stops." He held the roses before her. "For you," he said softly.

"Oh Bo, they're beautiful. Thank you," she said taking the bouquet and holding it close to smell the flowers' sweet fragrance. She looked back at him, puzzled. "Why do they smell like...pizza?"

"Because…" Bo said whipping a box from behind his back, "I brought pizza too. Thought you might need a break from the hospital food," he said setting it down to remove his coat. "I know I do."

"Pizza…" Nora murmured in awe, "flowers _and_ pizza." She put the vase on her bedside table and took him into her arms. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I dunno, honey," he said pulling her close, "You just got lucky I guess."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I did," she agreed, giving him a kiss...a long, slow kiss which led to another...and another...

When she finally pulled back, she whispered "I love you, Bo Buchanan."

"I love you too," he whispered back, then added, "but can we eat? I'm starved."

Nora laughed again. "Sure, by all means. Let's not let our pizza get cold to enjoy a romantic moment."

Bo released her. "We have a lifetime of romantic moments ahead of us, Red," he said as he pulled the plates and napkins from a bag, "if you don't let me starve to death."

She smiled.

"And here…" he said pulling two bottles from the bag, "I brought us two root beers since the hospital would probably frown on the real thing." He handed her a bottle and took a seat by the bed.

"Looks like you thought of everything," Nora replied handing him a plate of pizza. "Did you remember my clothes?"

Bo grimaced. "I _knew_ there was something else."

"Oh Bo, really?" she said, exasperated. "I need some clothes! You know the doctor's releasing me today…" Her belongings were finally cleared from the cabin and were being held at the police station.

"I know. I got the clothes from the station. I just left them in the car. I'll get them after we eat."

"That's fine. And did you get a room?"

"I did," he replied. "It's in the hotel across the street, but there are walkways and tunnels that lead straight into the hospital; so you can come see the baby anytime."

Nora nodded. She was apprehensive about being away from the hospital in spite of her son's recent improvement.

Bo wiped his mouth and looked at Nora seriously. "Have you thought any more about what the police discussed with you yesterday? They questioned me about it when I picked up your belongings."

Nora finished a bite of pizza and washed it down with a sip of root beer before replying, "I've been thinking about it, but haven't come to a final decision yet. I just don't know, Bo, I still think…"

But she stopped mid-sentence as a nurse opened the door. "Mrs. Buchanan? You have a visitor," she said, smiling. She was holding the baby in her arms.

Nora's mouth dropped open. "He's able to visit finally?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, Ma'am," the nurse replied. "He's doing so much better."

The nurse brought the swaddled baby to Nora and placed him in her waiting arms. "I'll just let you all get acquainted," she said, "Press the call button if you need me," she added before making a quiet exit.

Bo edged his way onto the side of the bed next to Nora and they both peered down at the baby.

"Oh Bo...look at him. He's so _little_ ," she murmured placing a finger under his tiny hand. "Hey, little guy," she murmured softly, "I'm your Mommy. I've been waiting to meet you." Finally emotion took over and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bo grinned. "Can you even see him through those tears? he teased gently.

She sniffed and wiped the tears away, "It's just...when I think of what could have happened, Bo…"

"I know," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "But he's okay. He's here...and he's getting better...and it won't be long until we're taking him home…"

She nodded, then laughed as the baby's mouth stretched into a yawn and he waved his tiny fists.

"Look at the dimples in his elbows," Nora said, smiling. "Aren't they cute?"

"I wanna see his feet," Bo said. "Can we unwrap him?"

"Yeah...let's look him over," Nora agreed, gently tugging open the blankets.

The baby squirmed and stretched when he was unburdened by the blankets.

"Ohhh...that feels better, doesn't it Bud?" Bo asked the baby gently. "You like to stretch, don't you? Daddy does too. Daddy doesn't like being confined like that…"

Nora grinned as she listened to Bo's conversation. He noticed her smiling and said, "Well, I don't. You know I don't like being tangled in my blankets...unless I'm tangled with you," he added as an afterthought.

She chuckled as the baby peered soberly in their direction.

"He's not amused," Bo said. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

"He can't really see us clearly yet," Nora answered. "Their eyesight improves later."

Bo peeked under the baby's t-shirt. "Look at that, honey. His umbilical cord looks better, and his coloring is improved. He really looks much better than he did when I brought him in…"

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"If you'll share," he answered, smiling.

"I'll share," she said. "Here you go, little man. Go see your Daddy."

Bo took the baby carefully from her arms and scrutinized him carefully. "He has long feet!" he exclaimed.

"He does," Nora agreed. "Oh my gosh, Bo. Look at those toes. They're just like yours. The toes next to his big toes are longer...just like yours!"

Bo chuckled.

"And he has your hairline and chin too…" she added. "I think he looks like you."

Bo sobered. "We'll see, I guess...when the results are in…"

The baby started to squirm and fuss. Bo laid him gently on his chest and patted his back to soothe him. "You're okay...nothing to fuss about, Bud...Dad's here…"

Tears welled in Nora's eyes again. "You're a natural," she told Bo gently.

"Well...I don't have much practice," Bo replied, "but I'll do my best."

The moment was interrupted when the door swung open again. They looked up to see the doctor entering.

"Good afternoon," he said, "and how is everyone today?"

"Much better," Nora replied, "now that my son is doing better. Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure," he answered. "That's what I'm here for. Glad he's doing so well. Infection is cleared up, and he has no fever. So, I plan for him to be here until he reaches six pounds, then he'll be ready to go home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Bo answered.

"You, on the other hand," he said to Nora, "get to go home today. I have your release papers right here. All you have to do is sign them, and you're free to go." He handed Nora a pen and the papers which she promptly signed and gave back.

"Now...I have one more thing to share with you before I go," the doctor said, holding up a manila envelope. "The results of the paternity test are in. I haven't opened them yet. For security reasons, I always open them in front of the client. Are you ready for the results?"

"Um...don't we have to have Mr. Rappaport present?" Nora asked. "So he knows the results weren't tampered with or…"

"The results are in individually sealed envelopes...one for Mr. Buchanan and one for Mr. Rappaport. I will be meeting with Mr. Rappaport within the hour to reveal the results to him also...unless you want to all be together…"

"No," Nora answered. "I think it would be...easier for all of us if we did it separately."

"That's fine," the doctor replied. He held the envelope out to Bo. "Would you prefer to open it yourself?" he asked.

Bo shook his head 'no'.

"Alright. You're ready then?" the doctor asked again.

Nora looked at Bo who continued to pat the baby gently. No one could tell by looking that Bo's stomach had flipped over and his heart was in his throat. "Yes," he replied solemnly.

The room grew silent with the exception of the tearing of the envelope. The doctor opened the letter and read the results:

 _The results of the oral swab DNA testing on said minor child Buchanan and prospective biological fathers, Beaufort O. Buchanan and Samuel E. Rappaport, render the following results:_

 _In the case of the minor child Buchanan, DNA analysis concurs that Beaufort O. Buchanan is the biological father of said child and results are proven to 99.99% accuracy…_

Nora leaned on Bo's shoulder and quietly shed tears of relief and happiness. Bo planted a tender kiss on his baby son's downy head before looking upward and whispering, "Thanks, Doc."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _ **Ten days later…**_

The doorbell buzzed again.

"Coming! Just a minute!" Bo shouted over the squalling cries of the hungry infant.

Nora came from the kitchen and took the baby from Bo's arms. "Matthew...Sweetie...you're okay. I have your bottle right here. I know you're hungry...shhhh..." Then to Bo, "Better get that door before whoever it is knocks it down."

Bo hurried to the door and swung it open. He was greeted by a huge teddy bear...Hank peeked from behind it. Hank took in Bo's appearance with one swift glance...tousled hair, blood-shot eyes, after-five shadow, and shirt-tail hanging out.

"Whoa, Man! You're a sight for sore eyes. What's the matter? Not getting enough sleep?" he asked jovially.

Nora looked at Hank through heavy eyes also, but answered with good humor. "Yes, Hank, we _are_ exhausted. I'm not gonna lie, but we're very _happily_ exhausted. Come see our little guy."

Hank set the bear on the end of the couch and peered over Nora's shoulder to get a look at the baby. "Hey, he's a fine-looking baby, Nora. He's maybe the second cutest kid I've ever seen."

Nora responded with a smile. "He looks like his Daddy, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Hank agreed, "I hate to admit it, but…he _does_ have that commissioner look about him."

Bo, observing the conversation, grinned from ear to ear. "Well, he could do worse, don't ya think? With his Daddy's looks and his Mommy's smarts, this kid will go places."

Hank laughed. "I'm sure he will."

"Have a seat, Hank," Nora encouraged. "Would you like a drink? Some coffee? A beer?"

"Sure, I'll take a beer."

"One beer coming up," Bo said, making a quick exit to the kitchen.

Nora and Hank caught up on news around town and work as the baby sucked voraciously on his bottle.

"He sure has a healthy appetite," Hank observed.

"Yes," Nora agreed happily. "He's finally putting on some weight. He had to be six pounds before they would let us bring him home. By the way, have you heard from Rachel? She says she's coming to see her brother next weekend."

"That's the plan," Hank replied. "She asked me to pick her up at the airport next Friday night."

"I can't wait to see her," Nora said, slipping the empty bottle from Matthew's mouth and placing him against her shoulder for a burp. "It's been too long."

"I'm looking forward to it too." Hank said. "I'm so glad you're alright, Nora...you and the baby...all of you. You've been through a lot."

Bo returned and handed Hank his beer. Hank popped it open and asked, "So, when is your court date?"

Bo looked at Nora and let her answer. "We settled out of court."

Hank was stunned. "You _settled_?"

"Yes, we settled," Nora answered. She adjusted Matthew against her chest and patted his diapered bottom gently. The rhythm was putting him back to sleep. "Believe me, Hank, when I tell you it was a difficult decision to make. We had her on kidnapping and child endangerment charges…"

"And you let her off," Hank said.

"No, we didn't 'let her off'," Nora responded. "We just…"

Bo joined the conversation, "We just felt this young woman needed more than jail time, Hank. She had some mental health issues stemming from the loss of her own child a few months back. Her actions weren't premeditated. It was a crime of opportunity. She happened in on Nora and helped her with the birth, then just...took the baby." Bo glanced at baby Matthew then continued, "Thank God he's alright. We know the outcome could have been worse."

"So, what was the plea agreement?" Hank asked.

Nora answered, "Mandatory time in a mental health facility where she can get the help she needs, then 200 hours of community service when she's released. Believe me, Hank, I was ready to drag her into court for all charges. We could have lost our baby...he was _that_ sick. But, after listening to Bo's account of finding Matthew and then visiting this girl in the local jail, I realized that she truly does need help."

Hank nodded in understanding.

"Besides," Nora continued, "we have our baby and...we're back together," she said, glancing lovingly at Bo. "I don't want to spend one more minute dwelling on what could have happened. It's time to move on."

Hank grinned. "I'm happy for you guys. You've always been meant to be. No doubt about that. And...speaking of moving on," he said, taking the last swallow of his beer and standing, "it's time for me to go." He peeked at Matthew again. "Let your parents get some sleep tonight, Buddy, you hear?"

"Thanks for stopping by, Hank," Nora said, "and Matthew says thanks for the bear."

Bo stood and walked Hank to the door.

"Oh, here...I almost forgot," Hank said, pulling an official envelope from inside his jacket and handing it to Bo. "Nora's jewelry," he said quietly.

"Her ring?"

"It's there," Hank replied.

"Good," Bo grinned, "that'll make her happy. Thanks, man."

"No problem. You guys take care, and thanks for the beer," Hank said making his exit. "See you soon."

Bo closed the door and reached into the envelope. He found Nora's ring and looked it over reading the inscription, ' _Forever Yours, Bo'_ on the inside of the band.

When he returned to the living room, Nora was busy tucking a sleeping Matthew into his bassinet.

"He's finally asleep," she whispered. "Maybe you and I should snuggle up and get a nap too."

Bo peered at his tiny son sleeping peacefully in the bassinet. "He looks like a little angel lying there, doesn't he? Hard to believe he's the same kid who was screaming before that bottle."

Nora smiled. "He _is_ a little angel, Daddy. Our little snow angel...sent in the middle of a blizzard… I can't help but think, Bo…" She looked at her husband, then turned to have a seat on the couch.

He sat close beside her and urged her to finish, "Think what, honey?"

She took his hand and ran her fingers across it's familiar form. "About everything we've been through...it's horrible, really...an accident in the snow, being cold and hungry stranded in that cabin, you lost in the storm, me giving birth under those primitive circumstances, Matthew being taken and nearly dying…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But...if things hadn't happened the way they did, maybe...we would never have reunited...maybe we would have gone on for years not knowing Matthew was ours…" She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "In spite of it all, I'm so grateful for the outcome."

"Me too, Red," he agreed.

"Now," she said laying her head under his chin and stretching her legs along the couch, "let's take a nap while we have the chance. Want to?" she murmured, kissing his neck.

"In a minute, Red, but first...I have something for you."

He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it up in front of her.

Nora gasped and sat up quickly. "My ring!"

Bo pulled it back.

"Bo Buchanan, give me that ring!" she exclaimed, trying to snatch it from him.

Bo held it just out of her reach. "Now wait...wait just a minute, Mrs. Buchanan. This is just an ordinary gold band. Just what makes you think this ring is yours?"

Nora smiled tolerantly at her mischievous husband. "Okay...fine. I'll play along," she said.

Bo peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "Again, Mrs. Buchanan," he continued, "you seem convinced that this ring belongs to you. Does it have any... say... distinct identifying characteristics by which you can prove that it's yours?"

"Yes, it does," she confirmed.

"And what might those be, Ma'am?" he asked her.

"Well, Commissioner, if you look inside, you'll find an inscription from my husband, Bo, which says, _Forever Yours._ "

Bo looked inside the ring, "Forever Yours," he read aloud. "Hmmm."

"And...if you slip it on my finger," she added quietly, "I think you'll find that it's a perfect fit."

"So, you think I should slip it on your finger..."

"Please…" she said softly.

Bo gazed into her deep brown eyes and took her left hand into his. Slowly, he placed the ring on her finger. "Well look at that," he murmured, "it _is_ a perfect fit." He caressed her hand before peering up into her eyes. "Promise me something?" he asked gently.

"Anything," she answered, tears glistening.

"Promise me...that you'll never take it off again," Bo said intently.

"I promise, Commissioner," she whispered before abandoning herself to his arms and claiming his mouth with her own.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
